A Wish to a New World
by Visha9
Summary: Aurae didn't think his life could get any worse, but it does. Riven fulfills his wish in the most terrible way. "Brother slayer, what do you desire? Power? Riches?" Riven droned on with an almost teasing tone. [Updates at least once a week, chapters will be 1500 words long or longer. Destiny and BNHA belong to their respective owners! Only the plot and OCs belong to me.]
1. Prologue

You know, being all alone with a delirious creature does terrible things to your mind. Aurae should know that, since he's experiencing it firsthand. Riven isn't the best thing to hang around. As Aurae held onto his bleeding right arm with his left hand, Riven stared at him. All her eyes are full of amusement, and it creeped him out. Her legs(tentacles?) are next to her, her intimidating presence heightened because of them. They're, in fact, the appendages that stabbed his friends to death.

Aurae's fireteam are nothing more than mutilated bodies that laid next to him along with crushed ghosts. V, his own ghost, watched in horror as this took place. Riven's appendages haven't made a move to kill either Aurae or V yet, maybe to add a heavier survivor's guilt onto Aurae's shoulders. He already felt terrible not being able to save a lot of people during the Red War, now surviving against an Ahamkara with the death of your friends in mind? It hurt much more, especially when they were the only ones that could look past the titles he had. Hero of the Red War, even just plain Guardian, or maybe the next Shin Malphur(a joke from a friend).

They both looked at who he truly was, a guardian like everyone else. One that's hurting inside, and they've helped. Now they've suffered a gruesome death, and he blamed himself for it. Turns out, half their fireteam were traitors. They tricked them, then left, leaving Aurae and his two friends to fight Riven by themselves. They couldn't escape, they died, and Aurae's still here. Why isn't he dead yet?

"So, Hero of the Red War, do you have a wish?" Riven's voice boomed in the dark room.

Aurae's grip on his own arm tightened, then he gritted his teeth and hissed, "I don't need your _help_, Ahamkara. I don't need power, wealth, or anything else. I just need to end _you_, and I'll get rid of everything here til' everyone is safe from things like you."

Riven let out a guttural laugh, "I am immortal, you can't kill me. I suppose I'll just have to find out your desire then."

"Brother slayer, what do you desire? Power? Riches?" Riven droned on with an almost teasing tone.

"I want my life to-" Aurae retorts with sarcasm, but little did he know, that the Ahamkara took it very seriously.

Riven interrupts him mid sentence, "Perhaps I can grant your outlandish wish."

Before Aurae could complain that Riven didn't let him finish his sentence, the darkness on the ground started crawling towards Aurae. All he could do was stand there. The darkness stuck to his body, leaving him tied.

"I hope you find out what you want in this new world." Riven said with a smile full of sharp teeth.


	2. Chapter 1: Hospital Business

_**Ghost talking in his mind**_

_Thinking_

Writing on paper

_Text on phone_

* * *

Aurae tried to open his eyes, and his vision is very blurry when he does. As his vision adjusts to the bright light above him, he hears voices around him. He also hears the sound of beeping next to him, a heart monitor he guesses.

"He's waking up! Get Miss Midoriya!" He hears one voice yell to the others. His ears rung from the amount of voices around him. He winced, causing the voices to quiet down after they notice his discomfort.

_Wait...my helmet!_

Aurae looks down and notices that he's in a hospital gown, not his armor. He starts to panic, no one should've been able to take off his armor, unless they somehow cut it off with a knife or something. His ghost should've been able to transmat him away if they tried.

**_Calm down! They're just trying to help you!_**

Aurae stops panicking after hearing his ghost's familiar voice.

_Where are we?_

**_Currently in a hospital. We're not in the same universe, we're on a completely different planet than we're used to._**

_Crap._

**_You got that right._**

_Why am I here?_

_**Well, Riven managed to somehow get us on this planet. You were found by some green-haired kid, his mom called a hospital for help. I managed to get your armor into your inventory before the kid made it to us, I don't want them getting your armor.**_

Aurae has the sudden urge to facepalm.

_You know that my identity is now known right?_

**_Uh...don't worry about that. You don't look like yourself._**

Before Aurae could ask what his ghost meant by that, V, two new people enter the room. The doctors and nurses leave once they saw them, leaving the Hunter with the three newcomers. One of them was a lady with green hair, like the boy from before. The second one was the green-haired boy. He needs to find out his name soon, because this is getting old. The third one looked like some sort of detective, maybe a police officer.

"You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay, Izuku found you in an alleyway all roughed up. My name's Midoriya Inko, but you can just call me Miss Midoriya or just Inko." The lady said with a soft voice.

**_Did I mention that you somehow got shorter?_**

_WHAT?!_

Guardians don't just...somehow become younger. Riven must've done this, and he absolutely hated it. No one's going to take him seriously when he sounds or looks like this.

Aurae proceeds to gesture to his mouth and opening it with no sound coming out. He'll pretend to be mute to avoid anything for now. Inko notices and thankfully gets that he's 'mute'. She hands him a notepad and pencil from the table at the side.

I don't have a name. Aurae writes down. He'll have to make up a name.

"Why don't you have a name?" Izuku asks, confused.

Never needed one. Aurae replies.

Inko frowns, "How about we think of a name for you together! Or do you already have a name in mind?"

Aurae taps the pencil on his chin while thinking, then writes, V.

His ghost, if they weren't gone at the moment, would've probably complained that he stole their name.

"Alright, V, can you explain why we found you unconscious in an alleyway? If it was because of your quirk, we'll have to get that looked at." The detective asked.

I don't know how I got there. A villain must've teleported me there. Aurae answered truthfully, excluding the fact that the villain is Riven.

"How old are you? You look like you're around my son's age." Inko queried.

I don't really know? I don't even know my own birthday. Also, what's a quirk? Aurae questioned.

All three of the strangers seem shocked at his answer. The detective asks the guardian, "Had you been kidnapped and hidden because of this villain?"

You mean that big scary guy? Aurae replies. Technically Riven captured him, then put him here.

If possible, Inko frowned more.

"A quirk is your ability, like a super power. You know what heroes are right?" Izuku questioned.

Of course I do! They're so cool! But...I don't think I have a quirk. Aurae responds and scratches the back of his head sheepishly. He isn't going to tell them about his abilities, the less they know the better. He'd give himself a high five for his acting skills if he could right now.

"There's no record of you at all. We need to make an identity for you. I think a villain must've kidnapped your mother and she had you. Which might be why we don't have any records of you," The detective explains with a grim expression, "is your mother or father still alive? If you know their names, it could help our search for them."

No...They're gone. Aurae replies. He doesn't have any parents. He basically climbed out of a grave once his ghost revived him. His parents are long gone if he had any. Hell, he might've been dead for centuries even.

The detective sighs, "How about we find a family to adopt you? We can also find a school for you to go to and catch up with the rest of kids your age."

Aurae pales, did Riven just drop him off here to become a child that needs to go to school? Schools don't even exist anymore after everything that happened. Also, he's definitely not a kid, so he doesn't need to go to school, but they don't know that.

No one wants to go to school when they don't need to. Perhaps he could use his light to become a vigilante and occasionally steal some stuff from the villains. There's no way they'd let a child be a hero unless this world is really that chaotic.

I don't need to do go to school. Aurae's eyes narrowed.

Inko chuckled, "All kids think that, but you'll need the education to get a job."

Aurae crossed his arms and pouts. He's a child now, so he's sure he can act like this with a perfect excuse.

Inko just smiles at him, "You're going to stay here for another few hours until they're sure you're okay. They're going to bring you to a orphanage or a family of your choosing. Little Izuku here wouldn't mind getting a brother."

Aurae thought back on his options. He could either go to an orphanage, run away and maybe get chased, or choose this family. He's not really sure on what he should choose, he'd like the option with the least amount of trouble.

Little did he know, that choosing the option he thought was best contained the most trouble.


	3. Chapter 2: New Family and School

Author's Note: Izuku and Aurae are 12 year olds. There'll be a 3 year time-skip to catch up to canon events later. I'm not really sure on how long the chapters will be, so they'll be pretty inconsistent with the amount of words. I'll end them when I feel like it's right I guess. *Ends up typing 3000 words* Well, crap.

* * *

**_Ghost talking in his mind_**

_Thinking_

Writing on paper

_Text on phone_

* * *

"Welcome! I hope you don't mind that our house is small, it had been only Izuku and I living here before." Inko opened the door and greeted with a wide smile on her face.

How did Aurae end up here? Well, he took their offer and chose the green-haired kid's family. Why? He really didn't know, maybe because the kid already saw his face and he's going to make sure he doesn't say anything about it. He had to go to school, because he is a child. He needs to graduate and everything. He hated everything, he truly did, but he couldn't do anything about it.

**_Admit it, you grew a soft spot because he saved you._**

_He didn't! Even if I did die, you would just revive me._

**_Right...we still don't know if I can do that, since we're away from the Traveler. I'd rather not let you die just in case I can't revive you._**

_...Fair enough. I can still use the light for my supers though?_

**_I think so?_**

Izuku walked into the hallway, then freezes after seeing Aurae, "I—uh—hello? Um...what're you doing here?"

Inko's eyes brighten, "He's now part of our family. We just need to get the papers done and he'll be a Midoriya!"

Izuku gaped, "What?" Then his eyes shine brighter than his mother's, which Aurae thought was impossible before, "That's great! We're brothers now, right? Do you like All Might too?"

Yeah, I guess we're brothers now, Aurae answered quickly on his notepad, now please stop asking questions, I'm not really a talkative person, even if it's just writing.

"Oh! S-Sorry about that! I always end up muttering a lot..." The green-haired boy said, a bit flustered.

So, Aurae is sharing the same room as the kid. Absolutely and positively fine. Yep, just have to ignore all this fan stuff of this weird hero everywhere. There's literally posters covering every inch of the walls. Everything is merchandise. It irritated him, and he's definitely going to clear out at least half of it even if the kid pleaded him not to.

Aurae drops his backpack against the wall, then starts to unpack. He didn't really pack anything in it, the teachers did. It had random things necessary for a child: a toothbrush, mint-flavored toothpaste, a hairbrush, an over-sized grey hoodie(didn't need it but someone insisted), some clothes that might fit him, pencils and pens, notebooks, and other various school supplies.

He proceeds to fold his clothes and put them in an empty drawer. After that, he placed the toothbrush, toothpaste, and hairbrush in the restroom. After feeling satisfied with organizing everything, he summons his ghost.

**_All done? Like your new family?_**

Aurae scoffed. "Sure, it's okay. Just not looking forward to going to school. Also, I'm going to call you Visha from now on, to make our names less confusing."

Before V, now Visha, could retort, Izuku steps into the room and Visha immediately disappears, "Um...do you need help w-with anything?"

I'm fine. Aurae wrote down and showed to the kid.

"O-Okay! We're in the same grade, so I can help you catch up! If you need anything, just ask." Izuku proclaimed with another bright smile that lit up the whole room.

Aurae eye-smiled back at him, sharing a room with this kid won't be so bad after all. Hopefully this ball of sunshine doesn't cause any problems. Aurae turned back to the bed, then frowned.

Izuku notices and says, "Oh, sorry, there's only enough space for one bed. We'll have to share it too...Also, mom told me to tell you that we'll get private lessons to learn sign language! So it'll be easier to communicate with you!"

Aurae stared at him with disbelief, they're willing to learn sign language just to communicate with him? These two are pretty dedicated in trying to get him comfortable and happy. He's not so sure on how to react to this.

He decides to smile and nod. Izuku jumps up and down, "Great! I can't wait to go to school with you, I've always wanted a sibling and friend! I...don't really have any friends since I'm quirkless...Kacchan hates me now."

Aurae pet Izuku's head, he pitied the kid. He'll make sure to scare off all his bullies...somehow. Who knows, maybe Aurae does have a quirk because of Riven. He'll have to find out by accident or get checked on by a doctor or somethin'.

I'll make sure they won't bother you again. Thanks for putting in so much effort for me, I really appreciate it. I wish I could do something to pay you guys back. Aurae wrote down on his notepad, then handed it to Izuku.

Izuku appeared to be flustered after reading it, "Y-You don't need to do anything! We just want to make sure you don't regret choosing us as your family. I'll ask my mom to get you a phone so you don't need to write what you want to say all the time."

* * *

After going to sleep, it's now morning and Aurae hadn't slept at all. Guardians don't need necessities that humans need to live. He used the time to talk to Visha about his plans, random things, and theories. When it's morning, they set up a decent plan.

Aurae's going to go to school to protect Izuku, no other reason of course. His ghost had done some research and found out how bad the bullying is. He's definitely going to change that, and become the best brother he can be.

Aurae doesn't exactly know if he has a quirk yet, so it's best to ignore whatever questions people ask for his quirk. He'll have to test if he can still wield light like he had in his own world somewhere hidden later. Rule number one for himself is to never use it in front of anymore unless it's really needed, as in he has to save someone or something.

When Izuku wakes up, they eat breakfast together at the table and get to know each other better. It started out with small questions, like favorite colors, then they progressed to asking about quirks. Aurae's not really sure on how the conversation turned to this direction.

"So, I'm going to pick you up from school with Izuku and take you to a hospital for a checkup. It's only to see if you have a quirk, so you don't need to worry." Inko informed Aurae to reassure him.

Aurae raised a brow, but kept eating. Izuku's eyes sparkled, "I wonder if you have a cool quirk! Can I analyze it if you do?"

Aurae nodded, almost mumbling a sure, but quickly shutting up. After breakfast, he headed towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. His breath hitches after seeing himself in the mirror.

The body he's in right now(he refuses to say that this body is his) is a young, dark-brown-haired boy. He now has green eyes as well, instead of his glaring yellow ones. Before he appeared in this world, he had longer black hair and yellow eyes. He really hopes this body isn't permanent, because he looks like an innocent and bright child, which he definitely wasn't.

**_I think the word you're trying to find to describe yourself is cute._**

_No._

**_Adorable._**

_NO._

Aurae sighed, his ghost is annoying at times like this. He brushed his short hair, then brushes his teeth with his new All Might toothbrush. Izuku had explained who All Might was to him with such pure admiration and determination in his eyes. The boy declared that he wanted to be a hero just like him, saving everyone with just a smile.

Aurae couldn't resist smiling at him, he was so innocent and so...nice. He didn't regret choosing to be with this family at all. Inko calls for them to head out to school before they're late, so the two boys rush off and get into the car. Aurae had cheated a bit and used some of his arc light to run faster. Not like the other two would notice if he did anyways.

They drive off to school. To Aurae's reluctance, he can't just skip school. Once they get out of the car, Aurae notices all the stares he was getting, and the glares Izuku is receiving. Izuku's lip quivered, then he looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with anyone and trudged onwards. Aurae frowns, being quirkless really does suck around here.

Aurae quickly catches up to Izuku, occasionally stopping people from attacking his little brother by countering their attacks. Some of their quirks are really weird though. There was this guy with long nails, and it grossed him out. These kids are all amateurs against a seasoned guardian, so he easily defeated them without the use of his light.

After the students realized they aren't going to get past the weird newcomer, they leave him alone. A select few students still tried when the others gave up. When they reach class, Izuku's eyes widen with fear after seeing a blonde-haired boy glaring at him. Izuku quietly goes to his seat and sits down, fidgeting with his fingers while looking down.

"Hey, Deku! You're so weak that you got someone to guard you? I'll be sure to blow up your new guard into next week." The blonde-haired kid declared, punching his own open palm, making mini explosions erupt from them. This caused Izuku to flinch and Aurae is slowly losing his calm demeanor.

I'm actually his brother, and if you want to pick a fight with him, you have to go through me first. Aurae responds smoothly after writing it on a notepad. A small smirk appearing on his face, barely intimidating like it was before in his original body, but it'll work for now.

This made the boy more mad and Izuku looks at him with disbelief and awe in his eyes. The boy recklessly runs towards Aurae, palms letting off more explosions, ready to blow the new kid up. Aurae dropped his notepad and pencil, then sidestepped and grabs the boy's right arm, swiftly flipping him over onto his back against the ground.

Aurae would've applied more force, but he didn't want to break the kid's spine, or anything else really. He'd get expelled or something. Izuku stared at his newly adopted brother with amazement, "V-V...why?" He tried to find the words to say, but ended up only saying two words from his shock.

Aurae clapped his hands together and just smiled at Izuku, causing the other kids in the room to sweat drop from fear or disbelief. The teacher arrives not long after the fight, if you could even call it a fight, and tells all the students to get into their seats. The students scrambled to get to their desks, eyeing the new kid fearfully.

"S-sorry for V's actions, Kacchan..." Izuku bowed his head to his bully, then focused his attention back to the front.

_So that's 'Kacchan'._

**_He's more of a jerk than I thought._**

_Agreed, what's his real name?_

**_Bakugou Katsuki._**

Bakugou glared at Aurae, and if looks could kill, he would be dead right now. Aurae just looked at him, smiled again, then looked back at the teacher. He takes out his notebook and pencil and gets ready to take notes. He may hate school, but he needs to learn more about this new world he's in. He's pretty knowledgeable in his own world's history, so he should be decent at this note taking.

Aurae takes back what he had thought before. Note taking sucks, and he couldn't understand how Izuku could write so much valuable information without stopping. His muttering annoyed those around him, but if Aurae listened closely and understand some of what he's mumbling, he could hear important information and write it down.

Aurae reminds himself to thank Izuku later, even though most of the muttering didn't make sense and distracted the others. Once school ended, they walked outside quietly. Izuku kept glancing at Aurae when he thought he wasn't looking, and looked away when Aurae looked back at him. He hopes he didn't scare Izuku, he only meant to stop Bakugou...aggressively. He didn't regret it one bit, the annoying boy totally deserved it.

"T-Thank you for helping me, but please don't hurt him again. He'll hate you too, and try to get you hurt." Izuku fumbled with his words with a light flush on his cheeks.

Aurae takes out his notepad and pencil, then writes, It's fine. He deserved it, I'll make sure he doesn't touch a single hair on you.

Izuku was flustered before, but now he's full on pink, covering his face with his hands, "O-Okay. Just don't get hurt or in trouble."

Aurae messes with his younger brother's curly green hair again by petting it like before in the house. He places his notepad and pencil back in his backpack, then they go to Inko's car with little trouble. The other students wisely decided to let them be after Aurae showed that he's superior to Bakugou, who's considered to be the strongest.

* * *

[Izuku's POV]

Once they make it to the hospital, Izuku trembled with excitement, he couldn't wait to find out his new brother's quirk. If he didn't have one, well, Izuku wouldn't mind. He's quirkless too anyways, he just hopes V isn't bullied too. Even if he did get bullied, Izuku doubted that the other students could beat him. V flipped Bakugou as if he was nothing but a small obstacle he could throw away.

Izuku admired V's strength and determination to protect him. He didn't expect the boy to automatically defend him like they've been brothers for years, but V did. It made his heart soar, someone other than his mom cared about him. Having a new sibling that defends you fiercely even though you're quirkless does wonders to your mentality.

Maybe finding him in the alleyway beaten up wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe V was a gift to cheer him up. He loved every second he spent with V. The boy may be mysterious and reserved, but that didn't discourage Izuku from wanting to figure out more about him.

[Aurae's POV]

Aurae sat on the chair with anticipation. He hoped he had a quirk, it'd make it easier to hide his abilities. If he is quirkless, well, he'd just prove everyone wrong when they think he's weak. He'll definitely train Izuku when he can, he's too vulnerable.

Aurae will make sure to make him more confident in himself, because Izuku's not going to become a hero when he's acting like this right now. With a bit of training, self confidence, and more friends, Aurae's sure Izuku would make a great hero. Even if he's quirkless, Aurae is sure he has the heart to become he best hero ever, and he'll make sure to help him along the way in the shadows to guarantee this.

The doctor came into the room, clipboard in hand along with a pen, "You're Midoriya V, correct?"

Aurae nodded, then the doctor leads him into a room with a x-ray to scan him and other various tools. After going through the tests, they confirmed that he does have a quirk, but they're not sure what the quirk is. It's not a mutant quirk, since there's no changes with his body. If it was an emitter quirk, he should've been able to find it out and use it by now.

Their guess is that it's a transformation quirk, and that he's just a late bloomer. Aurae really hopes he doesn't suddenly transform into a shadow thrall. Riven would surely do that to torture him.

They head home with a mumbling Izuku in the back of the car next to Aurae, trying to find out what his quirk is and ways on how they could possibly find it out. Aurae likes his theories, but it felt like the words were slowly suffocating him. He swore he could see all the words in the air, swimming around.

Once they arrive at home, they work on homework together. Unfortunately, Aurae didn't understand a lot of it, since he didn't need to go to school before. If he did learn this in his past life, he didn't remember it. Seriously, why does he need to find out the volume of a sphere? Izuku happily taught him how to do all the problems.

Once they finished their homework, Izuku showed him some videos of heroes, mostly All Might stuff, and told him about their quirks. He also went into detail on how their quirks worked, by the time Inko calls them to get out of the room for dinner, Aurae had a headache from all the information he tried to absorb. These quirks sure are fascinating, but they also made no sense.

Aurae thought the light was amazing and all, but after hearing all this quirk talk, he started doubting that he's better than every hero on this world. Immortality definitely beats the rest though. He also has to worry about how lethal his supers are against regular humans. What if tethering someone could kill them? He hopes it doesn't, because he wants to use it to capture villains or win fights.

Aurae isn't going to use any solar supers. Well, maybe only in emergencies. Golden gun will kill someone permanently and Blade barrage is too widespread and will cause total destruction. Now that he thinks about it, his quirks are more fit for a villain in this type of world. Maybe he'll just stick to using arc light, his arc super won't be that bad against others.

He'll avoid his void supers for now, unless he has no choice. If he's or others he cares about are in a life or death situation, he will tether the enemy. He just hopes it won't come to that, only using a portion of his powers because most of it is destructive sucks though.

"Time to go to bed, it's getting late." Inko's voice called out to them from the kitchen. Izuku looked sad because he was in the middle of fanboying over Eraserhead when Aurae asked about underground heroes. Aurae assures him that they can talk more about it tomorrow, then they get into bed and go to sleep.


	4. Explanation (Not a Chapter)

Yeah, this is a second account. My first account is Vango76, which I think some of you may recognize? I've kinda lost interest in RWBY and got into BNHA after some friends showed it to me. I do promise to eventually go back to Destiny Changes, just not now... Aurae is different from Aurae-9 kind of. Aurae is human, not an exo. I've changed my OCs quite a bit. Luke and Grace are not here, ever. They were based off my friends, not real OCs. I've decided to make my own, and I changed Aurae into a human instead as well.

I won't be adding them into this story. I don't think BNHA could handle 3 guardians. They're pretty dead, but if you guys want to know more about them! Here's some info.

Name: Tzvi-3

Race: Exo

Class: Warlock

Personality: Smart, blunt, very reserved and won't interact with others much.

Name: Sol

Race: Awoken

Class: Hunter

Personality: Doesn't understand a lot of things that includes social interaction, can't take a hint, doesn't have much self confidence, and pretty timid when it comes to meeting new people.

Destiny Changes is a pretty bad fanfic, I was experimenting quite a bit. Now that I look back, I really want to unpublish it. Some people somehow like it though? I hope this fanfic won't go badly too. If you guys notice multiple versions of this story, I am posting it on Wattpad, here, and Archiveofourown. So don't worry about someone stealing it from me unless they don't have Visha9 or Vango76 as their username.

I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I'm constantly getting new ideas for this story, and I just can't seem to jot them down fast enough. I'm almost done with Chapter 3, just need to finish it up and catch up with canon events. Won't be long, maybe tomorrow I'll post it.


	5. Chapter 3: Turning Back into a Guardian

Author's Note:  
Here's the next chapter! I'd really appreciate it if some people commented, it encourages me to type more! If there's any typos, please point them out. I currently don't have an editor and I always seem to skip over a mistake by accident.

* * *

_**Ghost talking in his mind**_  
_Thinking_  
Sign Language (He won't be writing anymore, so underlined words now mean this.)  
_T__ext on phone_  


* * *

"Really, the only names you could think of are Shadow and The Wolf?" Aurae shook his head in disagreement, "I could just use my real name, Aurae, instead." He's currently trying to think of an alias(name) for himself when he's out being a vigilante with his ghost.

Aurae stands up in the middle of the night and heads to the bathroom. He felt weird, and taller after saying that? He looks at himself in the mirror, and almost jumped at the sight of his reflection. He quickly pinched himself to make sure he's not dreaming.

There in the mirror is what he used to look like before getting here. He had his yellow eyes, black hair, and original body. He's tall again, and his strength is back. Aurae almost started crying out of happiness.

_**Hey, Aurae, This might be your quirk.**_

_Really?_

_**I think your quirk is basically transforming back into your original form.**_

_Thank the Traveler, but how do I turn back? I can't let them see me like this._

_**Good question...try imagining your kid body?**_

Aurae closes his eyes and imagines the kid he looked like before. He opens his eyes and sees that it didn't work. Quirks really don't make sense at all. Is it even a quirk?

_**Uhhhhh...sneak out of the house?**_

_Yeah...that's the best option right now._

Aurae uses his smoke bomb to go invisible (void subclass is super useful when you want to get away from awkward situations) and sneaks out of the house. Once the effect ends, he's standing outside in his older body, wearing a grey hoodie and sweatpants that are too small for him that he quickly put on before leaving. He doesn't really know where his pajamas went, he thinks they disappeared along with his child body. It'll probably appear back when he transforms back to the kid body he arrived here with somehow.

Aurae decides to use one of his old and broken Hunter helmets to hide some of his face. It only covered the bottom half of his face to make it look less suspicious. He also covered his bright, glaring yellow eyes with some sunglasses he took from the house. After feeling satisfied with his disguise of sorts, he walks around the city, wanting to find out more about this weird world.

Turns out, this world is weirder than he thought. Everywhere he looked, there were bright lights and advertisements. He didn't like it a single bit. The sunglasses proved useful, since he's not used to being at places that are this bright. He would've squinted his eyes every single time he looked somewhere with lights without his sunglasses.

When the sun starts rising, Aurae decides to go into a store to get something. His new mom had given him a few dollars, and he wants to find out what he can buy in this world. He goes inside a small store selling various things, mostly drinks and food.

Aurae spots something in the fridge though, ice cream. He had eaten some ice cream with Izuku earlier, and it tasted delicious. He wonders if anyone could make it where he came from. It would be nice to have some desserts at the Tower.

Aurae grabs a tub of chocolate ice cream, then starts to walk to the cashier to pay for it. Hopefully he has enough money for it, he currently only has ten dollars. Maybe he could get a night job to earn money instead of using Inko's money.

"Don't move to pick up your phone or scream! Give me the money or I'll shoot you." A voice demands suddenly and loudly. Aurae sees the cashier's eyes widen, then she quickly starts getting the money from the cash register and putting it in a bag with shaking hands.

Since it's pretty early in the morning, Aurae's the only one in the store besides the cashier and the robber. What are the chances of buying ice cream, then getting in the middle of a robbery? Even in a new world, his luck still sucked.

Aurae sighed, places the ice cream on a shelf, then a smoke bomb appears in his hand. He throws it at the robber and quickly runs towards him. The bomb explodes, smoke spreading where it had landed in front of the criminal.

Aurae tripped the robber while he couldn't see through the smoke and took his gun out of his grip. Unfortunately, the robber also had a knife with him. So, the robber grabbed his knife and slashed at the intruder that took his gun. Aurae glanced down at his torn hoodie and the blood flowing out of the wound on his chest, staining it.

Aurae couldn't feel the pain, but he hated that his new hoodie is now ruined when he just got it two days ago. His eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses, then he knees the robber in the gut, making him drop the knife. After that, he kicks the knife away from the robber's reach.

_Time to see if my void light can kill normal people or not._

A bow and arrow of void light forms in his hands as he aims at the robber. It glowed a menacing dark purple, and its aura swirled around it. The robber's eyes widen and he crawls backwards in fear.

"W-Who are you?! Leave me alone, m-monster!" The robber shouted at the mysterious attacker nervously.

Monster seemed about right, Aurae had a huge gash across his chest, but his movements weren't slowing as blood continues to spill out of the wound. He fires an arrow next to the robber on the ground, successfully tethering him. The tether should last at least 15 minutes, enough time for a cop to come by and arrest him.

The robber tries to move, but his movements are very sluggish, and the tether prevented him from getting away. Aurae grabs a random rope with a lock on it (used to make sure your bike isn't stolen, but he doesn't know that) and locks the robber's hands and legs together. He dusts his hands and congratulated himself for a job well done by getting another tub of ice cream from the fridge, just because he thinks he deserves it. He grabs the one he left on the shelf as well and goes to the cashier with two tubs of chocolate ice cream in his hands.

"Y-You can take them for free. You took care of the robber anyways, take these as a gift of gratitude."  
The cashier whimpered as she stared at him with fearful eyes.

He shrugged, put down his 10 dollars on the counter, then makes his way out of the store. Turns out, he didn't even have enough money for two tubs of ice cream, so the robber being at the store was kind of convenient. He got two chocolate ice cream tubs, and he's very happy. The gash on his chest healed before he left the store, but the cut on his hoodie and blood stain remained.

_What time is it?_

_**Currently 7:20am, I suggest you get back to the house before they realize you're gone and call the police.**_

_Alright._

Aurae sprints into an alleyway, getting ready to transmat back to his home without being seen. He can't just suddenly disappear in the middle of the street where people can see him. Before he gets back to the house, he takes off his hoodie, glasses, and broken helmet. Once he's done taking them all off, he gives them to his ghost who puts the items into his inventory. He also gives his ghost the ice cream he had bought.

After the transmat, Aurae appears in the bathroom, still in his adult form. He opens the door a little bit to check if Izuku is awake. Izuku is indeed awake, and currently looking for Aurae. Aurae tries to think of ways to turn back into his kid body.

He quickly locks the door and tries to think of ways to turn back. Maybe it's a word command? He was talking to his ghost about his vigilante name earlier...

"Shadow?"

Nothing.

"The Wolf?"

Still nothing.

"Aurae?"

Aurae looks at the mirror and almost yelped when he sees darkness cover his body. Then the darkness disappeared, leaving a brown-haired child where it was. He pokes his face a bit to check if he truly is back in his child body. After confirming that he's V now, he unlocks the door and walks out.

Izuku spots him and exclaimed, "I was so worried! You weren't in bed when I woke up and you didn't answer when I called for you."

Aurae rubs the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly, then pointed at the bathroom door. Izuku realizes that V couldn't reply, because he's mute, and apologizes after nervously laughing. Aurae grinned and gives him a pat on the back reassuringly.

* * *

Another day at school, another fight with Bakugou, the usual. Aurae sighed, what quirk is he gonna have? He can't just show that he can somehow grow older, that's going to be his vigilante identity. He's not even sure if it is a quirk. Maybe he can get away with saying that he has an enhancement quirk with arc light.

Electricity enhancement quirk? That could work. He'll name it Arc Energy, since he sucks at thinking of original names for things.

"V! Mom's here!" Izuku calls out to him, catching his attention and pulling Aurae out of his thoughts.

Aurae realizes that he's starting to think like Izuku, except without the muttering. He doesn't know what to think of this, is it contagious? They walk to the car and get inside it.

"Hello, V! I have a gift for you," Inko says with a smile, "I bought you a phone so it'll be easier to talk with you. You can text me with it and type instead of writing for others."

Aurae held the phone and had to keep himself from frowning, instead, he faked a smile. He liked the gift, but the case that came with it... The case of the phone is covered with All Might's face.

Aurae nodded his thanks to her, and typed on the phone to show her, Thank you, I'll be sure to repay you somehow.

Inko tells him he doesn't need to repay them with anything, but to just tell them if anything is wrong. They go home, eat dinner, go to the bathroom to shower, then go to sleep. Well, except for Aurae.

Aurae quietly gets out of bed, making sure not to wake up Izuku. He whispered his own name, and the darkness covers his body again. He's back in his original body now, with the clothes he had worn yesterday, except the hoodie.

_So, my theory did work, the clothes disappear and reappear with the body..._

Aurae let out a tired sigh. Not everything makes sense, Riven must've meant to kill him with a heart attack or something. Why would she let him have his original body? Was this even a quirk?

Aurae goes to the bathroom to check the mirror again. He certainly still looked the same, but he felt different. He couldn't find out what is different though, and it scared him. Certainly this isn't all a big lie? His body?

Aurae remembers his friends' mangled corpses and shivered. At least he's alive...right? No nightmares since he isn't sleeping, but there's still some flashbacks.

_Hey, Visha, do you still have my weapons and other armor?_

_**Some of them, the others are back in your vault which I don't have access to now. Most of what we have right now is armor, you only have your hand cannon, Ace of Spades, with limited ammo.**_

_Crap, so I can only rely on my light?_

_**Yep.**_

_This sucks, I'm going to miss my weapons._

_**I mean, it's not like you'd shoot whoever you're fighting anyways. It could kill them.**_

_That's true, I guess._

Aurae looks back at the mirror and sees something new on the top of his head. He now had this weird tuft of brown hair lying there on the top. It greatly contrasted to his black hair and it matches the same brown hair that he had previously with the other body. His eyes narrowed, then he pulled it.

_Nope, it's not a hair extension. What in the name of the Traveler is this? Some sort of side effect after transforming?_

**_It could be a part of the child body that stays there. Weird._**

_Sure...It is really annoying. I would dye it, but that's just too much of a hassle. I'll just cut it off._

A Hunter knife appears in his hand and he holds up the brown hair, then slices it off the top of his head. After thinking for a few moments, he decides to burn the hair in his hands with his solar light, leaving nothing behind. He looks back up at the mirror to check if it's gone.

_It grew back, how is that even possible?!_

Aurae could hear his ghost trying to hide their laughter. He groaned, this is just the worst. His hair isn't the same anymore, and people would probably recognize him.

"Oh look, it's that guy with those strands of brown hair. Why'd he dye it like that?" Crap, that's just terrible, maybe I can wear a hat or something to hide it.

* * *

Aurae decides to test out his supers at a nearby trashed beach he saw earlier. He wants to make sure he still has his light and abilities. No testing his second solar subclass though, definitely don't want people seeing 1000 solar flying knives that explode here.

As Aurae stared at the junk littered about the beach, he thought about the EDZ which was trashed with all the war and everything, and this beach practically looks the same. Excluding bullets and other leftovers from fights of course. With all this trash around, he's surprised no one dealt with all of it yet.

"Tell me if you can see or feel anything wrong, alright?" Aurae continued. "We're doing some experimenting in this dump." He feels the familiar arc light flowing, crackling, and sparkling around his body.

"Test number one, Arcstrider." He slams the staff made of arc light into a rusty car, leaving a dent in it and causing the lights to flicker for a few seconds. The arc light disappears, then void light starts forming in his hands.

Aurae had already tested out his tether last night against the robber, so he'll be testing Spectral Blades now, "Test number two, Spectral Blades."

Two void blades form and appear in Aurae's hands, his body turning close to invisible. If someone looked closely, they might be able to see a slightly distorted figure. He proceeds to slash at a random pile of metal until his super ends.

"Alright! So far it's going well. Test number three, let's see if I can still use Golden Gun." Aurae cheered. The very familiar solar hand cannon, looking exactly like the Last Word, forms in his right hand and he aims at a broken refrigerator. He fires a shot, which disintegrates the fridge, leaving ashes that disappear soon after.

Aurae flips the hand cannon like he would do with the Ace of Spades and whistled, "Works like a charm, exactly as expected."

**_Okay, I don't think much changed other than the duration of them. Your supers last longer now, I checked earlier with your tether. The robber was stuck there for at least thirty minutes before you released it. The one with the longest time is Spectral Blades, it can last around an hour. That wasn't possible before._**

Aurae brightened. "So, I'm more powerful?"

_**Not exactly, now you have a limit on how many times you can use a super in a day. Since you just supered three times, you can't anymore. I'm not sure what the consequences are for trying to use more light than you have, but it won't be good.**_

"Well...that's not that bad. I'll just have to make sure not to use all three chances too quickly." Aurae concludes. He lets some arc light flow through him, then runs home. It made him a bit faster. If he can't super three times, he'll have to learn how to use it to enhance other things he does.

* * *

Once again slipping back into the blanket, Aurae trying not to wake up Izuku. This is getting old, and one day Izuku will find out about his nightly adventures if he isn't careful. Aurae wonders what Izuku's reaction would be if he found out his new brother decided to be a vigilante.


	6. Review Answers: 1

Hello hello! Time to answer some reviews since I'm still working on Chapter 4. Chapter 4 is going to be pretty long, I'm not sure how long really. It's going to include some important events that'll introduce a new character, maybe even characters if I feel up to it. I'm already making another OC to add to this bunch. He's not a guardian, you'll see.

Since the next chapter will be long there'll probably only be one update this week, unless I somehow get another chapter done during this busy week. Writers have in real life stuff to deal with ya know?

Alright, now for the answers and some additional information.

**OnePunchPlayer**: Yeah, unfortunately Destiny crossovers are pretty rare and don't update fast? There's some really good ones still updating though!

**MyUsernameNotFit(Guest)**: I love your reviews the most! The brown hair is definitely not epic, Aurae must learn how to deal with it unfortunately. I'd love an editor, but I don't really know how this website works? Maybe we could organize a doc together? And to answer your update question, I'm kinda updating as I finish them? As I've said in the description, I update at least twice a week. There's no specific days on when I update, just depends on when I finish the chapter. Each of them are guaranteed to be longer than a thousand words. I sometimes go overboard with 3000 words?

**Raven(Guest)**: I'm very glad you like the story, I also can't wait to see what's ahead!

**How I Update:**

**First**, I type it on Wattpad when I can, since it's the one I'm most used to. I'm currently in High School and this is just a hobby that I try to spend my free time for.

**Second**, once I believe the chapter should end, I check over it for typos.

**Third**, I publish it on Wattpad.

**Fourth**, if I'm home or when I get home, I get on my computer and edit any mistakes I find once again.

**Fifth**, I get on this website on my computer. I copy and paste from Wattpad. I have to do the italics, bold, and underlines again because if I don't, there's this weird code thingy that appears in the writing and ruins everything. I would update by phone, but I don't trust that it will look well.

**Sixth**, I use a different border thing on Wattpad, but it won't show on here. So I have to go over it, erase them, and replace them with the horizontal line.

**Finally**, I go on Archiveofourown, copy and paste from here, and publish it there.

Why publish it at three different places you wonder? Some people prefer reading on one of them, I read on all three soooo? And it'll get more readers I suppose. One more thing to add. If you haven't looked at my bio, it says I have an Instagram with drawings for this story!

I don't have many drawings right now, but when I feel inpired and have time to, I do post some. All I have right now is drawings of Aurae, including his new vigilante look.


	7. Chapter 4: Cat Bodyguard

_**Ghost talking in his mind**_

_Thinking_

Sign Language

_Text on phone_

**On mask**

* * *

(3 Year Timeskip)

Aurae's at the beach again, it still has a lot of junk, but there's a little circle without any trash because of him. He continues to train there, it kinda became some sort of gym for the practice of his light. For the past 3 years, he's been trying to increase the duration of his light, find out more about his quirk, and learn more about the world he's now in.

Aurae also learned Sign Language with Miss Midoriya and Izuku. Now they could communicate more easily, Izuku was really happy, and still is. The little boy smiles so warmly each time they signed to each other.

Visha had been looking through the internet and scanning books, then telling Aurae about everything they found out. He's not really sure on what to think about all the heroes in this world. Some of them are good, the others though? Terrible.

Aurae's actually thinking about pranking Endeavor, because he burned his armor a couple of times. He occasionally got back home with burns, which healed after a few minutes. One day, he'll get a bunch of fire extinguishers to attack Endeavor with. That's a promise, and it will happen one day.

A month and a few days from now, the entrance exam for UA will start, and Aurae's not really sure if he should apply. Izuku is going, even though Aurae and Inko think he'll just end up getting hurt. He won't admit it, but he's truly worried about him entering the exam.

While he was out patrolling as Enigma one night, he snuck around UA to check what the exam is. It's a bunch of giant robots, and Izuku is going to try to destroy them for points. He dreaded thinking about all the possibilities that could get Izuku hurt, or even killed.

During the past three years, he's been stopping robbers and a few minor villains, learning things as he goes. He wouldn't say he's famous, but there's a website dedicated to him by some fan somewhere. There's some photos of him he wasn't aware of, videos (where the hell are the recordings from), theories (mostly about his quirk), and even some appreciation posts to thank him for saving them.

There's even this theory about him being multiple people, because he has 'multiple quirks'. Some fans believe that there's three people acting as Enigma, each one with a different quirk. Honestly, if Enigma had two other people working with him, his job would be so much easier.

Actually, now that Aurae thinks about it, there's a couple of good vigilantes out there that he could work with. It would be nice to work with a team again... Problem is, can he trust any of them?

Aurae's taken out of his thinking by a sudden pained yowl somewhere nearby him. Did a cat get stuck in something? Why would a cat even go to this junkyard?

_**Aurae, there's someone here.**_

_Who? I would've seen them on my radar then._

_**It's the cat.**_

_What?!_

_**Their quirk, they transformed into a white cat with black stripes resembling a tiger.**_

_There's quirks that allow people to do that?!_

_**Somehow, yes. I saw him running away from some criminals. He might be another vigilante or just some random kid trying to save the day.**_

Aurae quickly runs over to the source of the yowl. Just to save the kid, nothing else. Not like the kid would be able to help him when all he can do is turn into a cat. (He really hopes the kid could be an ally for him)

He's currently wearing his gear for Enigma, so he's sure the people chasing the cat will recognize him and maybe run away. He appeared on the news on television a couple of times, so he hopes they recognize him.

Aurae skids to a stop near the criminals. One of them is holding the cat from the scruff, holding a knife in front of it and threatening it. As the criminal continues to yell at the unfortunate cat guy, he feels arc light coursing through him. He gets ready to tackle the enemy and capture them.

Aurae lunged after gathering enough arc light to form a staff in his hands, striking the criminal holding the cat in the head, successfully knocking him out. The white cat with black stripes escapes his grip, but doesn't run. The black-haired vigilante (with a brown tuft of hair) notices that the cat has several wounds that needs to be treated sooner rather than later, before they get infected.

The other criminals are surprised, and when they move to get their weapons after standing there for a few seconds in shock, they get knocked out too. Visha transmats some combination bike locks into his hands, and he locks them around their hands and legs. For the finishing touch, he attaches all their locks together with one long bike lock.

Aurae leaves a note in a locked box attached to one of the bike locks with the passwords for all the locks for any heroes or policemen to use. He made it so that only they could open them. Visha hacks the cameras around and unlocks it whenever they see a hero or policeman comes by it. If there's no cameras around, they'd leave a camera of their own there.

Aurae turns around to check if the cat is still there, to his surprise, a white-haired kid laid there instead of the cat. The kid has streaks of black in his hair too, resembling his cat form. He thought the kid would stay a cat in fear or something.

"Hey...it's okay. They won't hurt you now, got them all tied up. Mind telling me your name and why you're here? It's not everyday that a kid gets chased by some criminals." Aurae asks him with a lower pitched voice. His voice was deeper because of the voice changer attached to his black mask. It's pretty handy and has a lot of other functions. It can even be used as a gas mask, which was really helpful when someone tried to poison him with some gas.

The kid stared up at him with disbelief, then answers after a moment of hesitation. "My name's Milo. I don't have a last name. They were chasing me because...I might've ruined their plans to capture some other kids?"

Aurae's mask blinks**(0-0)**, he sighs before saying(which goes unheard by the kid because of the mask). "I like your spirit, kid. Do you have a home? I need to get you back there before you get in trouble for staying out this late in the night."

Milo opens his mouth to speak, but before any words come out of his mouth, he winced. Aurae kneels down and looks over his wounds. There's a couple of bruises, cuts, but he doesn't think there's anything major.

"I'll ask for answers later, you need some medical help. Can I take you to a hospital?" Aurae asks again.

Milo shakes his head with a hint of fear in his eyes. Not going to the hospital then, he will have to somehow take care of the kid himself. Maybe Visha could try to heal him.

"I'm going to take you to my hideout, okay? I'll get you cleaned and bandaged over there." Aurae assures as he slowly gets his hands underneath the kid, getting ready to carry him.

Milo nods and surprisingly cooperates. Aurae thought he'd punch him and run, like what a kid would probably do to him...maybe. Now that he thought about it, he never really talked to anyone he saved. He would just go in, deal with the enemy, then disappear without leaving any evidence behind.

That's why the people named him Enigma, right? The mysterious vigilante that no one knows much about. Not even the heroes could deal with him. He had encountered multiple during his patrols, by accident of course.

Everyone's opinions about Enigma differed. Some think he's good and that he's better than the heroes. Some think he's a menace that needs to be dealt with. Who knows, maybe someone decided to dedicate way too many hours on trying to find out more about him...wait, that's true. Whoever made that website is weird and needs a life.

Aurae walked to a hidden shed he built at the beach. There's plenty of building materials around, even though they're all rusted metal or something dirtier. The shed doesn't need to look nice, it just has to be hidden and contain everything he needs.

Aurae gently places Milo on a mattress he found earlier. It's not as dirty as the rest of the things here, so it'll be fine for now. He grabs some bandages, a jug of clean water, towels, band aids for small cuts, and disinfectant wipes before going back to Milo. He doesn't have much for medical aid, he just had some to treat anyone that got hurt during his patrols. It wasn't for him since he could just heal himself with his light, and he never gets sick.

"Alright, I'm going to clean your cuts first, then bandage them. It's going to sting a bit, but it'll keep them from getting infected." Aurae explained before starting the cleaning process. He poured the water first, using one towel to clean off the dried blood and dirt. Milo hissed a little, but didn't make a move to run.

Once he looked a lot more clean, Aurae gets the disinfectant wipes and slowly goes over the cuts. He gets scratched a couple of times, but didn't mind. They'll heal in a few seconds unlike the cuts on the other boy.

Before Aurae became a vigilante, he had no idea on how to do any of this. He never had to treat anyone, since everyone would just go to a healer or heal by themselves with their light. He had to learn by watching videos and by using his knowledge to help injured victims during his patrols. His ghost guided him along the way, so he didn't do that badly at first.

If someone had an injury Aurae didn't have the materials to deal with, he'd just drop them off at a nearby hospital. If you can't do anything, let someone else do it, which is kind of a bad quote to have in mind, but it works. People can't just expect him to know everything about healthcare when he doesn't even take care of himself, since he doesn't need to. He would even say he's a self-sacrificing weirdo. He's been killed multiple times saving others, and he doesn't regret any of them.

"Alright, done. Just sleep here for a bit, I'll ask questions when you're ready. Tomorrow maybe?" Aurae concluded.

Milo looked up at him. "Alright...Enigma. Can you tell me your name, since I told you mine?"

Aurae stared at the kid. "I'm not even sure if you're lying about your name or not. Why should I tell you mine?"

Milo scoffed, "I'm laying here inside your dirty home, on a dirty mattress, and I'll probably be here for at least a few days. If I answer your questions, you have to answer mine."

"I suppose I'll answer a couple, my name's...**Aurae**. Don't bother trying to look for it, I don't exist in any database." Aurae answers after drumming his fingers on his table while he was thinking. He didn't say his name to prevent himself from shifting into his kid body. Instead, the name appeared on his glasses.

"What's your quirk? Or quirks, everyone sees you using multiple." Milo continued.

"Why am I being interrogated by the person I'm taking care of?" Aurae asked himself under his breath.

Milo hears this and replies, "I'm a very curious child, I deserve some answers."

Aurae chuckled. "Yeah, sure. That's totally a very good reason for me to answer all your questions."

Milo just glared at him after he says that, then turns away, facing the wall. Aurae found this very amusing, but doesn't tease him any further.

"I thought we were gonna ask questions tomorrow, not now. I'm getting interrogated by a 12 year old." Aurae emphasized.

"I'm fine, they're just a few cuts and bruises. Also, I am not 12, I'm 15." Milo said with annoyance in his tone.

"Still a kid, and are you kidding me! A few cuts?! You're covered in them! The only reason you don't look like a mummy right now is because I used band aids too!" Aurae opposed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. It could've been worse." Milo muttered.

"Alright, that's enough talking for now. I'll come back here tomorrow, stay put or you'll get in even more trouble. I swear if I come back here and see you gone, I'll track you down, and tie you down to this mattress with some ropes and a quirk suppressor." Aurae threatened. He didn't want Milo walking around when he shouldn't be. For now, he'll just take care of him and think about what to do with him.

_Visha, did you find any information about him?_

_**Yeah, his name is indeed Milo. He currently doesn't have a last name, he ran away from the orphanage nearby here a few weeks ago.**_

_Huh, he has some guts. Any reason to why he ran away?_

_**He probably ran away because of the owners of the orphanage. Apparently the orphanage participates in child slavery. They're selling children without anyone knowing.**_

_Looks like I'll be looking for evidence and closing down an orphanage soon._

_**His quirk is very interesting. In his papers, it says his quirk is called Cat Shifter. Milo can turn into the cat we saw earlier and a white tiger. There's no recorded weaknesses, but I'm sure there is one that he won't admit.**_

* * *

It's morning now, and Aurae's heading towards his shed. Surprisingly, Milo stayed in the shed. He's still asleep, so Aurae can patrol for a bit before going to meet him. Before he went out of the house again, he left a note saying he's going to buy groceries again. Inko was always worried whenever he left, but knew that he can take care of himself.

Aurae is now homeschooled, he got expelled after a stunt with Bakugou two years ago. He thought Bakugou would get expelled too, but instead, he only got a detention. He's furious and he can't do anything about it. Bakugou started it, why is Aurae being punished for it? Now he has to take boring online classes, which aren't any better than school with Bakugou. Izuku still goes to the same school, and he comes home with occasional bruises and burns. He refuses to say anything, and Aurae's worried that Bakugou will do something worse soon when he's not there to protect his brother.

Fortunately, the bullying didn't get worse, but that doesn't mean it's not bad. Aurae asked(with his phone or sign language) if Izuku wanted to be homeschooled like him. Izuku had said no, and that Bakugou would just get even more mad. He still thinks of Bakugou as a friend, still calling him by that stupid nickname. Aurae can't force him to stop, but he continues to take care of him everytime he comes home with bruises and burns.

Aurae actually learned first aid for Izuku. Then he started using this new knowledge to help others during his patrols. He's glad he learned, and now he's helping another kid. Maybe Milo could be something like another brother, just that Izuku won't know about him. Izuku's too smart, and he would wonder where Milo came from and where his family is so he could meet them.

Suddenly, he got the perfect idea. Maybe he could convince (bribe) Milo into protecting Izuku as a cat. He could even turn into a tiger to save Izuku if he ever got into deep trouble. Izuku always had wanted a pet ever since Aurae told him he wanted a cat after seeing one in a store. Izuku, for some reason, would want to get whatever Aurae wanted. He's just as kind—maybe even more kind—as Inko.

After dealing with a drug dealer, Aurae transmits back to the shed. He unlocks the door, then opens it. When he opens the door, he sees a white tiger lying on the mattress, asleep. Right, Milo shifted into a tiger before going to sleep. Maybe he's more comfortable in his tiger form?

Milo eyes shot open and he began to growl. After he sees that it's Aurae, he stops his sudden aggressiveness and shifts back into a human with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry, I'm always on guard when I'm asleep. It isn't safe to just sleep without being alert."

Aurae shrugged. "It's fine. Anyways, time for questions right?"

"Yeah...um...you go ahead and ask first. I already asked plenty yesterday." Milo replied.

"Alright, can you give me more details on why you were being chased?" Aurae asked.

"Stopped some guys from kidnapping a few kids." Milo answered.

"Do you have a home?" Aurae requested.

"...No." Milo replied.

"Would you like to live somewhere better? You need somewhere to stay, so I'll offer you this. I know I'm a stranger and all, but I'll give you everything you need. I only ask for one thing in return." Aurae proposed.

"If you want me to live in this disgusting shed, you must be mistaken." Milo protested, his nose twitched and his face scrunched up, like he smelled something terrible.

"No, there's a house. Just...you will have to protect some kids I know. In return, I'll give you food, drinks, a place to stay, and protection. I swear I'll never tell anyone about you, I know you've ran away from an orphanage. I'm planning on finding evidence on what they've done and permanently shutting it down." Aurae responds with sincerity.

Milo stares at him with surprise. "Wait, really?"

"Yes, wouldn't want that place still running with all the things they do." Aurae explained.

"Okay...if you're shutting it down, then I'll do it. Promise to give me a place to stay, water, and food to eat. So, I'll protect the kids, who are they anyways?" Milo thought for a few minutes, before stating.

Aurae's glasses smiled **(:D)**. "You can meet them today if you'd like. I have to go now, but here's this". He gives Milo a small device that looked like a GPS of sorts, "It'll lead you to their house. Just say you're an old friend of V and wanted to see how he's doing or go there as a cat. I've already informed V of a visitor, so he'll know who you are and take care of everything from there."

It displayed two dots (one that's the device and the other is the destination) and arrows leading to where the house is on the screen. Milo looked at it for a few moments, then at Enigma with confusion. "You're seriously trusting me with protecting them?"

Aurae tapped his mask absentmindedly. "I mean, I'm sure you wouldn't hurt other kids. They're your age too, so I'm sure you'll get along with them, even as a cat. They've always wanted a pet. You'll be like...a cat bodyguard! Just focus on protecting Izuku, he's the one who can't really defend himself."

Milo muttered incoherently, probably insults and complaints, then sighed. "Fine, but I can choose to leave if I want.""You can't go away when you don't have anywhere to go though." Aurae opposed.

"Doesn't matter, if I don't like it there, I don't want to stay there." Milo deadpanned.

Aurae sighed. "Alright, just...give them a chance."

"I will." Milo replied evenly, then leaves the shed in his cat form. The bandages aren't on him, but they appeared back when he shifted into a human from a tiger. It reminds Aurae of how his own supposed quirk works. Whatever he's wearing disappears along with the body when he shifts, it's weird.

* * *

(Back at the Midoriya house)

"Oh, welcome back, V. Did you get everything I asked for?" Inko asked fondly when she spots V opening the door.

"Yeah, also bought some more chocolate ice cream." Aurae replied before placing the bags of groceries on the counter in the kitchen. He starts organizing all the items into their proper places. His registered quirk is called Arc Energy, he told Inko about it a year ago. It's an enhancement quirk that allows him to increase his strength, speed, and healing. The doctors were very surprised after being told about his quirk and said that it's extremely rare to have a quirk like that. His quirk is like a combination of three different ones. Izuku was very happy for him, still is, and asked him a bunch of questions about it. Aurae joked with Visha about requirements for his fake quirk.

The bell rung and Izuku rushed to the front door to open it. He fumbled with the lock at first before opening it. A white cat with black stripes resembling a tiger stood there, which made Izuku confused. "Mom? V? There's a cat at the door, maybe someone pressed the doorbell and ran."

Aurae's demeanor immediately brightened, ran to the door, and beamed. "Can we keep it as a pet? Pretty please!" His sign language was more exaggerated, because of his excitement. It looked more like frantic hand movements.

Sometimes, Visha wondered if Aurae truly was older than he actually is. He certainly didn't act like it. The ghost stayed silent as Aurae practically begged Inko to let him keep the cat.

"Are you sure, V? We don't even know if the cat is already owned by someone." Inko remarked.

"It doesn't have a collar though!" Aurae denied.

"We could bring it to a vet to check. Usually an owned cat has a tracker on them in case they get lost." Izuku offered.

Inko nodded. "We can do that, but if it is owned by someone, we can't keep it."

Milo stood there, irritated. Aurae wasn't lying when he said the kids wanted a cat, especially the kid named V. His tail lashed from impatience, wanting to just get inside the house without prolonging the conversation.

The family ends up taking the cat in, making Aurae overjoyed and Izuku relieved. Aurae lets Izuku name the cat, which leads to a long discussion.

"Maybe we should give him a name based off his coat pattern, tiger would make sense." Izuku pondered.

"How 'bout Milo?" Aurae suggested.

Izuku shook his head, "That name's too common. I want a more unique name."

"Um, maybe—" Aurae was about to suggest another name, but gets interrupted by Izuku's mumbling.

"Meow Might would be nice—," Izuku muttered. "I mean—Oreo! Yeah, Oreo..." He declared.

Aurae looked down at Milo with pity and whispered so only Milo could hear, "Sorry, Milo, I tried, but you're Oreo now." Then he smiled evilly. "So, Oreo huh?"

He looks back at Izuku and gives him a nod and a thumbs up. Izuku's eyes sparkled, "Great! We'll get the supplies we need to take care of him tomorrow."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though! If you've noticed any changes to the past chapter and how this chapter has wayyy less typos, I now have an editor! :D Thanks to Dosh (MyUsernameNoFit), the chapters will make a lot more sense and I won't forget about Aurae being mute and etc.

Final Word Count: 3880


	8. A Guardian’s Thoughts

Author's Note: I've gotten a guest review recently. This is not a chapter really, more of an optional read. It's just Aurae's thoughts. I want to explain some things first. Yes, Aurae is the Hero of the Red War, the same character you can play as in Destiny 2. He is not really a Guardian veteran. He was revived 5 years ago. He is an OC, so whatever view you imagine a Guardian to have must disappear in order for you to enjoy the story instead of criticizing the characters for being who they are. Yes, Milo was rude at first, but what would you say if a vigilante suddenly offered a home to you? Also, that vigilante has a bunch of mysteries and might be a villain. Of course he was defensive, I was actually thinking about Milo attacking Aurae. Please keep your opinions to yourself if it can come off as rude to others. Remember, this is a fanfiction crossover. It isn't entirely realistic and it won't be entirely to your liking. This is a story I made for my own enjoyment, I don't need someone criticizing how my characters act. Thank you for reading.

**A Guardian's Thoughts**

Aurae's having doubts about his life and beliefs. He truly did miss his old...what to call it...Home? Universe? He feels like he's losing some of his memories the longer he stays in this world too. He could hardly remember what he did before the Red War.

His personality had changed too, he wouldn't say he's a completely different person, but it sure did feel like it. Maybe after he saw his comrades die in front of him, a major change occurred. Riven causes all of this, and she will be killed by just Aurae, if he could just find a way back.

Aurae did find a new family here, Milo included. The kid was rude at first, but he grew close to them in the end. Not that Aurae could blame him for anything. He did, in fact, approach him as a vigilante. Enigma does have a lot of mystery circling him.

Every once in awhile, Aurae would contemplate about his new and past life. He missed traveling around planets and killing enemies to protect humanity. Dying over and over just for them. He couldn't do the same thing in this world, the enemies where he came from don't exist here.

Aurae felt like he lost a huge part of himself, the Guardian part of himself. He couldn't change it either, there's no hope for getting back. His Ghost concluded that there's no way back unless Riven got him back herself. No more fighting for only the sake of humanity, when humanity was on the brink of extinction.

Aurae felt horribly guilty, he's out here enjoying his life, while other Guardians continue to fight just for humanity to live on. With the sudden disappearance of him, the Hero of the Red War, he wondered about how it is there. Is it worse now that his fireteam suddenly disappeared, two dead and one stuck in another world? He can't get back though, so the guilt won't help his already turmoiled mind. The former Guardian made his decision.

He's going to try his damn hardest to protect what he has here, for the sake of his own humanity and their lives.


	9. Chapter 5: Sludge Attack

Author's Note:  
There's been a bit of confusion over the usage of Aurae's multiple names. I only type V when someone is talking/thinking about him. For example-Izuku didn't think V could do that. This is not a first person POV story, it's 3rd person, but mostly focused on Aurae, the main character. If I type Izuku's POV or another character's POV, I shifted the attention of the story to a different character. Also, I added a little surprise in this chapter, wonder if you guys will figure it out. I said I won't be adding more characters, but these will be fine.

* * *

_**Ghost talking in his mind  
**__Thinking_  
Sign Language  
_Text on phone_  
**On mask**

* * *

It's been a few days since they've taken in Oreo (Milo). Aurae's still heading out during the night for his patrols as Enigma, and Oreo continues to protect Izuku. There was one time when Milo managed to claw Bakugou, Aurae gave him a bunch of seafood to eat as payment for that.

In a month, entrance exams for UA will start. Aurae's not really sure on what to feel or think about it. He's only applying so he can keep an eye on Izuku, but he at least hopes the school isn't bad. Just because most of the famous heroes graduated from there doesn't mean Aurae will automatically like it.

Apparently, some of the teachers are pretty popular heroes. Even Present Mic teaches there. Aurae feels bad for the ears of the students he will teach. Now though, he certainly is having second thoughts after finding out the teachers for the hero course.

Eraserhead is a teacher there. He's the underground hero that chases after him as Enigma almost all the time. This is bad, like, really bad. If he's a teacher, Aurae's risk of getting caught is increased tenfold. The rest of the teachers he didn't really care about, but Eraserhead will be on him at all times if he's suspicious.

_This is great, just great._

_**Well, you still applying?**_

_Oh course! I need to make sure Izuku stays safe…_

_**Then you just gotta try extra hard on not getting caught.**_

_That doesn't really help me or my confidence, at all._

Aurae's currently crouched on a rooftop as Enigma. Inko's not home at the moment, so he used this free time to patrol. She thinks he's working on the online courses when she's at work, but he's actually letting Visha do his work for him. Of course, he doesn't make his ghost do all the work, he does some too. Online courses are such a waste of time when he can do more productive things.

So, everyday ever since he started going out as Enigma, he'd leave the house whenever she wasn't home. Fortunately for him, because she's a single parent, she's very busy. The son part of Aurae argues that he should want her around the house more instead. Although he doesn't consider her as his actual mother, he does respect her for taking care of two kids (one that's actually not a kid) by herself. She's also too kind for this world (in his opinion), he thinks he doesn't deserve to be in this pure family.

_**Aurae! Izuku's in trouble!**_

_Doesn't Milo already have it taken care of?_

_**No, it's a sludge villain, you have to go help them, now!**_

_Shiiiii...I mean crap. Transmat me over there right now._

Aurae gets transmatted to Izuku's location, and he sees Izuku getting suffocated along with Milo in his tiger form. He was about to interfere, but All Might punches the sludge villain, resolving the problem. Aurae sighed from relief, Izuku and Milo are fine now, but how is he going to explain to Izuku that the cat can transform into a tiger?

Aurae watches the scene take place from a rooftop. He didn't want to be seen by any of them, but he will spy on them to see what happens next. What does happen next almost gave him a heart attack. Izuku literally grabbed All Might's leg, and the hero jumped. Milo, still in his tiger form, stared up at the crazy kid and hero with disbelief.

The vigilante swore he lost at least a hundred years of his life span after seeing that happen. After standing there dumbfounded for a few moments, he chased after the hero in the air with his brother hanging on for dear life. Why did Izuku do that? He would never understand.

* * *

So, All Might deserves to be slapped in the face really hard. He basically crushed Izuku's dreams to be a hero, so Aurae is in a really bad mood now. He didn't even tease the people he arrested afterwards like he usually did. He'd go to comfort Izuku, but it would be weird. Going as Enigma is out of question, and going as V would make Izuku wonder how he found him.

Milo's sitting next to Aurae on the top of a building in his cat form, grooming himself. After spying on All Might and Izuku, he went to pick Milo up. To be honest, he almost forgot about Milo until Visha reminded him that he was wandering around after being left behind by Izuku.

"Milo, I am so conflicted right now. I would kill All Might, but he's the number one hero and he can't be revived. I miss the Crucible so much right now, it was where I would relieve most of my stress or anger." The vigilante rambled on and on about things from his past world without revealing too much, leaving the Cat Shifter next to him very confused.

As Aurae spoke out his thoughts, he recalled the people he used to see everyday. Shaxx is probably shouting in a Crucible match right now. He's going to miss his loud and encouraging voice. Zavala's looking for where Aurae went for sure, because the Titan Vanguard will think he's up to no good. The former Guardian smiled when he remembered getting caught with Ana Bray on Mars. Rasputin aiding him against Xol was still one of his most memorable memories.

Now he's in a new world where powers called quirks are normal, heroes take down villains on a daily basis, the Traveler does not exist, the Tower and everyone he had ever known aren't here, and he's still dwelling on his past. He would've laughed at it all if it wasn't his reality. He's going to apply to an academy to be a hero, when he was kind of already one. Guardians are considered heroes in a civilian's eyes, but to Aurae, he couldn't think of a single hero quality of himself other than that he killed what's necessary to save others.

Aurae believes that he's more like a soldier. Raised from the dead to kill alien pirates, robots who can change reality, darkness incarnates, and gross space zombies who worship even uglier worms. A normal life of a regular Guardian, until he became the Traveler's chosen and basically saved all of humanity from Gary, or was it Ghaul? He couldn't remember much after all that had happened afterwards. Most of what he remembers includes Cayde's death, killing the Barons and Uldren, the Dreaming City, then Riven.

Aurae gets snapped out of his thoughts when Visha suddenly alerted him. Fortunately, he didn't jump from hearing their voice. He would never be able to live with Milo knowing that he fell off a building, because he triple jumped from fright of something that Milo couldn't hear.

_**Aurae! Bakugou got captured by the sludge villain from earlier, the villain somehow managed to escape from All Might and is now terrorizing everyone using Bakugou's explosions! Izuku's nearby him too...**_

_Transmat me there right now, Izuku's probably going to try and save that stupid idiot, because he's also a self-sacrificing idiot._

* * *

Aurae appears in the scene, luckily not late. Bakugou's still trapped and the heroes are being useless, trying to act like they're doing something useful. Okay, maybe Aurae doesn't like most heroes, but he is pointing out the truth. It's like before when Kamui Woods was trying to deal with a villain, then Mountain Lady took his spotlight to get popular. Why did no one take note that she could have crushed some civilians? Even if it would be on accident, that isn't how a hero should work. He dearly missed having other Guardians around, they would've worked much more efficiently to keep everyone safe.

The difference between a Guardian and Hero? One's clearly a professional who cared about the damage they could cause if they acted recklessly, while the other does it for mostly popularity. Not all heroes are like this, but most of the supposedly good ones are.

The only disadvantage Aurae has at the moment, is that most of the abilities he uses to take down his enemies would kill the people here, and he can't do that in this world. He'd never be able to use any of his dangerous supers, because people here cared about whether or not a villain dies. The universe he came from didn't care about the enemies they attacked, because they weren't human. The villains in the world he's currently in has villains that are humans.

Could Aurae still call himself a Guardian when he isn't part of that universe anymore? He doesn't kill aliens anymore, all he does is apprehend villains as a vigilante. Vigilantes go against the law, yet some seem to work better than heroes. Now back to the task at hand.

_Any ideas on how to defeat the villain?_

Before his ghost could answer him, he sees Izuku sprinting towards the villain after throwing his backpack. Now, Izuku's clawing at the sludge, trying to get Bakugou out. Aurae stood there in shock for a few seconds, before taking action to save both of them. He lets arc light course through him to start up his super.

Aurae instantly jumped down from the top of the building, holding his arc staff, and attempted to strike the villain. He didn't realize he moved until he was face to face with the villain, it was as if someone forced him to move. Breaking out of his stupor, he continues to fight the villain off. However, he had to dodge out of the way when the villain tried to explode him, resulting in his mask getting blown off his face. Only his glasses and the remainder of the broken mask stayed on, which revealed the bottom half of his face.

"_Hello? Get Bakugou and Izuku out of here first?" A voice exclaimed._

Aurae looked around, confused.

_Ghost, was that you?_

_**No...I don't know what you're talking about?**_

_I swear I heard a different voice._

He needs to get Bakugou out of there before he died from suffocation, then maybe a hero will get rid of the villain. A different hero, since all the ones around him are useless. As he tried to fight the villain with Izuku behind him, the heroes yelled at them to get back. The crowd watching the scene had differing shouts that annoyed Aurae. Some are cheering him on and others are complaining about the vigilante.

"I'll kill all of you! Starting with this stupid green kid first!" The villain shouted, furious that he was stunned by just a backpack.

"If you want to pick a fight with him, you have to go through me first." Aurae responded. A smirk slowly grew on his face, he'll make the villain think twice before going after Izuku.

"_Beat his a_—" _Another voice he heard cheered, but was cut off by another one._

"_Don't say that!" The first voice demanded._

Bakugou's eyes widened in realization, then he struggled against the villain, even more furious than before. The vigilante continued to try and get the villain to release his hostage, but to no avail. Bakugou could die at any moment, so he had to work quickly. Then, Aurae gets an idea that probably wouldn't work. Getting desperate, he cancels his previous super, Arcstrider, then activates a solar super. Golden Gun appeared in his hands, he aimed at the villain, but gets distracted by someone yelling at him before he gets to shoot.

Izuku looked up at the taller vigilante with scared, but determined eyes. "Aim for his eyes! They're the only physical parts of him that you can injure!"

Aurae hesitated, maybe Golden Gun wasn't the best option to resort to. The super gets canceled too, which means only one more super to use for the day. One more chance. He decides to super with Arcstrider again, then runs at the sludge villain. He aims for the eyes like Izuku advised him to do, but instead of stabbing them, he uses his arc light to strike them.

The villain's reaction was immediate, and he screamed from the pain. Bakugou momentarily gets to breathe again, so Aurae takes this chance to pull Bakugou out. He grabs Bakugou's hands after dropping his arc staff, and pulls as hard as he can. The arc weapon slowly dissipates after getting disconnected from its user. Izuku grabs onto the back of his chest armor and tries to help in the effort.

They somehow successfully get Bakugou out, but now their main concern is the furious and exploding boy. Bakugou yelled at the vigilante, saying he knew who he was. Izuku stared at the two with confusion, but there was a twinkle in his eye after he pieced everything together. Aurae ended up knocking Bakugou out before it could escalate further.

Unfortunately, the villain is still going after them. Aurae ran away with Bakugou thrown over his shoulder, unconscious, and Izuku following him like a frightened dog. Things couldn't get worse than this, other than the fact that the heroes are after Enigma too. There's still no one that could deal with the sludge villain, and with the amount of heroes around chasing Enigma instead of dealing with the villain, it was a huge disaster and disappointment.

Soon after getting chased, Aurae finally decides to transmat away. Izuku's safe now and Bakugou isn't stuck anymore. He calls for his ghost and then disappears from the scene, leaving the villain and heroes confused.


	10. Chapter 6: Mistakes have been Made

Author's Notes: Sorry for the very late update, haven't been in the mood to type and I've been busy. I changed the plot I had in mind quite a bit, so look forward to some interesting things. I should probably explain more, but let's just get back to the story.

* * *

**_Ghost talking in his mind_**

_Thinking_

Sign Language

_Text on phone_

**On**** mask**

* * *

**_Aurae, you do know that you brought Bakugou with you, right?_**

_Wait—really?! Crap._

Aurae looked down at Bakugou, who's still unconscious. The angry blonde is going to be furious if he wakes up and sees the vigilante. He has to drop the kid off at his house, now. He didn't want to deal with him after everything that happened.

Before he could, Bakugou's eyes snap open. Aurae cursed under his breath and lets go of him. Bakugou falls to the ground, looks up at the vigilante's face, then tries to blow him up with his quirk with an angry yell.

"Sh—I mean fudge! Just leave him alone on the roof! He can get home by himself." Aurae shouted at his ghost, trying to avoid getting exploded into bits by Bakugou.

Visha transmats Aurae away after a few seconds, leaving the angry kid alone on the building. He should be fine, at least, that's what Aurae believes. Before they head back home, Aurae decides to check on the heroes just in case they haven't contained the villain yet. Maybe they did, that means he won't have to do anything anymore.

Aurae went back to where he last saw the villain. All there's left are reporters and a crowd of civilians talking about All Might defeating the sludge villain. Typical, he comes back to clean up his own hero did lose the villain that he had captured earlier, which caused all of this chaos.

_"Heroes and all their nonsense. Can't believe he let the villain go like that." A voice deadpanned._

_'"At least he got the villain back?" The other voice replied._

_Okay, so I'm still crazy._

_"Oh, right. He doesn't know about us yet. We don't even have any names for ourselves." The first voice sighed._

_"Um, well. We're basically you? Technically, all of us are Aurae, but you're the actual one? This is confusing. How should I explain this?" The second voice pondered._

_Aurae shook his head, "Let's start off with names. If you guys don't have any, we'll have to think of some."_

_"I guess we describe ourselves then? You can't see us, but I can see the other one in your mind. We all look the exact same other than clothes. I'm wearing the armor you used during the Red War. I think I'm the you from the past. I don't really understand how we came to be, we sort of just started existing after you got transported here by Riven. The most simple way I can describe us are something like personalities. I'm your Guardian past personality. The other one is basically you as Enigma, your vigilante side." The first voice explained._

_"You could be called Guardian then?" The second voice suggested._

_"...That's not very creative, but it fits." Guardian responds._

_"Okay, now for me! I basically look like you with your Enigma costume on. I can be Vigil, short for vigilante!" Vigil states with an awful lot of enthusiasm._

_Is there anyone else?_

_"Actually—" Vigil starts, but Guardian interrupts him._

_"Nope, it's just the two of us." Guardian assures Aurae._

_Oh, alright. So, what was all that sudden talking during the fight?_

_"Um…we didn't plan on revealing ourselves actually. Thought it would be too overwhelming and you wouldn't like us." Vigil clarified._

_"Then I said fudge it after seeing Izuku in danger and kind of forced you to take action." Guardian disclosed._

_Wait, so you were the one that made me move in front of the villain with Golden Gun?!_

_"Izuku was about to get hurt, and you standing there trying to make up your mind was wasting time." Guardian scoffed._

_"Sorry to say this, Aurae, but he's right," Vigil agreed, "although, I would've taken a less violent approach."_

_Aurae would glare at them, but they're in his head. He'll just settle with rolling his eyes._

_Alright, so this entire time I've been stuck here, you guys just stayed quiet until today._

_"Basically." Vigil confirmed._

_YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TRYING TO TALK WITH ME WHEN I NEEDED HELP?!_

_"Now that you say it like that...I feel really bad." Vigil whined._

_"I mean, you would've freaked out, and we would add more things in your plate of madness." Guardian added._

_I guess you're right...but still. Would've been nice to know sooner._

_"Sorry." Vigil apologized._

_It's fine._

_"Oh yeah, you should go get Milo. You left him alone again." Vigil suggested._

_Ah shoot, I really should stop forgetting._

Aurae hastily tells his ghost to transmat him to where Milo is. Visha laughs in response, but does so after saying Milo's really mad and has called his phone multiple times. Aurae paled, and when he makes it back to Milo, he apologizes. He convinces Milo to forgive him with promises of more food.

After getting Milo back to their house, he shifts back into V and goes to bed after telling Inko good night.

* * *

The next morning, Aurae stood at the beach in his adult form, lost in thought. The entrance exam for UA is going to begin one month from now. He's not really sure on how to prepare for it. His fake quirk is just arc light, but how exactly is he gonna use it?

_"Definitely don't use an arc staff, it'll let everyone know you're Enigma." Vigil advised._

_Right, so that means I have to practice supering without 'summoning' the arc staff. How exactly do I do that?!_

_"Think like a Titan?" Guardian mused._

_"Ahaaa...very funny." Vigil grunted._

_Actually, that might work._

_"Are you serious?" Vigil questioned with shock._

_"I agree with you, Vigil, we shall disown him. He's definitely not a Hunter if he thinks that." Guardian instantly retorted._

_"Isn't he us though? We're all the same person, so we're disowning ourself? That doesn't make sense." Vigil said as he tried to comprehend what Guardian stated._

Aurae ignores their banter and tries to super without summoning an arc staff. He fails the first time, making himself frustrated already. Admittedly, this is going to be very hard, because all guardians use the same super over and over again after learning how to do them correctly. It's hard to ignore everything you learned and try something different.

Aurae hasn't used a super before going here today, so he has three tries. What he plans on doing is to practice three times everyday before the entrance exam. He had left the house early in the morning around 5am before anyone could wake up, and he wrote a note saying he went grocery shopping.

He attempts to super once more, concentrating on the flow of his light. Instead of thinking about just the arc staff like the first time, he focuses on where the light is going throughout his body. Arc light crackles around him as he forms his super.

At first, Aurae thought he did it successfully, there wasn't an arc staff yet. Only arc light, like a Titan's arc super. After a few seconds, the arc staff appears.

"Great, I thought I did it this time." Aurae muttered to himself.

_"You won't get it that quickly, just keep practicing, you'll get it eventually." Vigil encouraged._

_"I can't believe you're actually trying. It will take forever, especially when guardians never change their supers. There's a theory that you can adjust it, but no one has tried yet." Guardian scoffed._

_"You're making him more frustrated." Vigil sighed._

_"Why are we doing this? We can just not go to UA." Guardian deadpanned._

_To protect Izuku._

_"From what?" Guardian questioned._

_...I don't really know. I just know that he will see bullies and villains._

_"He'll hardly see villains, he'll just end up in General Studies. There's no way he's making it to the hero course when he's quirkless with this type of entrance exam." Guardian deadpanned._

_"I would argue with him, but he's got a point." Vigil reluctantly agreed._

_But…_

_"You're just wasting your time. Going to the school would lessen your time going out as Enigma or Hunter too." Guardian contended._

"Fine, but I'm still going to get this fake quirk down. In the future, I might need to use my super without the arc staff. I've only used this fake quirk with a little light to show Izuku." Aurae decided.

The voices go silent after he says this, and Aurae supers a third time. The final try of today fails too, making Aurae groan in frustration. This month will be torture for him.

_"Alright, so are you going out as Enigma or Hunter?" Vigil asked Aurae._

_Well, I haven't gone out as Hunter in awhile. I do need to get some more money._

Aurae has to act as three different people. V, the kid that got adopted into the Midoriya family. Enigma, the well known vigilante that apparently has three quirks. Hunter, a mysterious person for hire that's paid to do a variety of things.

Aurae hasn't killed anyone innocent yet. If someone asked him to kill someone that doesn't deserve it, he would deny their request. Most of the jobs he had done were deliveries, illegal ones. He ended up taking the money and capturing them.

Enigma and Hunter sort of work together. Hunter finds the people and gets the money, Enigma captures them and hands them to the police. Well, not really hand them, he just leaves them tied up somewhere with his usual bike locks.

Enigma isn't careless, the locks are secure and he watches them til' the policemen finally notice and take them in. He makes sure to include proof of their acts with recorded tapes that his ghost made.

* * *

_Crap, this wasn't supposed to happen._

"So, will you take my offer?" Nezu asks.

(Flashback)

Hunter crept around the alleyways, trying to find somewhere to hide. Some villain wannabe is currently chasing him after he broke their deal, he was planning on capturing the villain before he threw a fit, but he failed. The villain has a quirk that allows him to manipulate the nerves in someone's body by touching them with at least 2 fingers.

_"This is why you should just stick with Enigma." Vigil sighed._

_"You know him—or us. He likes keeping himself busy with even more work." Guardian replied, probably rolling his eyes if Hunter could see him._

The villain isn't well known and hasn't made a name for himself yet. The mercenary sped through the alley with a furious villain at their tail. Hunter's trying to avoid getting touched, although he has a high pain tolerance because of his years as a Guardian, that doesn't mean he wants to feel pain.

_Ghost?! Can you transmat me yet?_

**_Sorry! I can't! I still need some time. Try to catch him while you're at it._**

_I can't! He'd know I'm Enigma if I use my light to super. No one knows what Hunter's quirk is, and I'm not sure on what to do. I don't have any weapons on me except Ace!_

**_Well, do something! It doesn't matter that much if you die anyways, I'll just revive you._**

_Wow, I feel so reassured._

Hunter takes a sharp turn, making sure to stay clear from the streets where there could be civilians, then jumps and grabs onto some metal bars on the wall of a building. He starts to climb up swiftly, the villain still below him. The villain yelled insults and threats, then starts climbing after him.

The helmet he wears as Hunter covered his face, so the villain doesn't see him smirk when the mercenary made his move. The armor is resistant to heat which allows him to do his work in any type of weather or temperature, which allows him to do this without getting hurt himself. Hunter crouches on the roof when he reaches the top of the building, then reaches down to touch the metal he had recently climbed up on.

Solar light courses through his body towards his hand, and he heats up the metal. This causes the villain to let go of the metal and fall to the ground below. The villain laid on the ground, unconscious and with a couple of burns on his hands and legs.

Hunter jumped down, making sure to jump a second time to soften the landing. He inspected the villain. "I think he's okay, is he?"

**_Other than a few burns on his hands and maybe a concussion from the fall, he's fine._**

A few bike locks appear in Hunter's hands, then he sets to work on tying the villain up. Once he finishes, he adds his last little touch with his little note to the detective that usually finds it. Sometimes Eraserhead reads it if he's around.

The villain gets transmatted to the front of the nearest police station along with his ghost so they can keep watch on him. Hunter runs across the rooftops to get back home. Hopefully he didn't take too long, or Izuku and Inko would be fussing over him when he makes it back.

When Aurae makes it back home, he's greeted by Inko, but she looks worried. "The principal of UA sent a letter to us regarding you."

"What?" Aurae signed with shock written all over his face. Izuku beamed, thinking that maybe the principal somehow knows V's quirk and think he should apply for UA. When V told (signed) that he wasn't going to apply, Izuku felt sad. He was hoping his brother would be at the school with him. He might've told All Might about his brother's quirk. On accident of course!

Aurae grabbed the letter hesitantly. What could the principal want from him? He hopes it isn't anything bad. When he opens the letter, he realizes he's in deep trouble.

(The letter)

Hello V! Or should I say Hunter? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone who you are, but I would like you to go to UA with your brother. Let's just say...Hunter will no longer have a secret to keep if you don't go.

-Principal of UA, Nezu

(End of letter)

_Crap._

_"Shi—" Guardian exclaims, but gets cut off by Vigil._

_"Stop cursing! Like, sure, it's appropriate for the situation, but that doesn't mean you should!" Vigil argues._

_What do I do?!_

_"You'll have to go to UA unless you want to kill Nezu." Guardian states._

_Not killing him, sooo option one it is._

"It's a letter telling me I should apply for UA." Aurae signed.

"Really? That's great!" Izuku said with awe.

Aurae would've been muttering about everything complicated and what things could go wrong, but he's mute as V, so he stays silent and nods. He goes to his room, burns the letter with his solar light, and whispers darkly, "You wanna play? I'll show you what a Hunter can do."

_"You're not gonna actually kill anyone, right?" Vigil asked hesitantly._

_No, but he deserves what's coming for him._

_"Then what exactly are you gonna do?" Guardian questioned._

_Just gonna make him wish he didn't make me apply for UA._

* * *

Hunter spotted Eraserhead fighting four people at once. He considered joining to help, but it is Eraserhead, the hero who's on the Enigma case. He should be able to handle them by himself.

Hunter then had to take his words back—not that he said anything anyways. When he looked towards the fight again, another person appeared and is currently winning against Eraserhead. He sighed, then decided to help even though he would probably regret it later.

Hunter teleports (transmats) to the fight and the bullets got fried from his solar light. He had emitted tons of solar light to do this before they hit Eraserhead. Eraserhead looked up with shock, not expecting someone to intervene. Hunter (no one knows it's him because he has never revealed his appearance as Hunter, preferring to keep to the shadows) gives Eraserhead a thumbs up before striking the mutant thug's face with his fist.

The komodo dragon mutant curses after getting struck, rubbing at his sore jaw to soothe it a bit. He hissed then lunged, trying to grab the mysterious foe that helped the Pro Hero with his claws. The other thugs continued shooting, providing a nuisance for Hunter.

Hunter narrowed his eyes, then dodged. Visha starts transmatting Eraserhead away from the fight. While he dodged the bullets, he realized he couldn't get out of the way of the mutant dashing towards him. The mutant manages to grab him with his clawed hands and bite him.

His fangs managed to make holes in his shoulder and the saliva leaks in. Hunter's eyes widen and he attempts to pull out a knife to stab the mutant in the head. Before he could, Eraserhead appears and knocks the mutant villain out, successfully making the lizard loosen his grip on him. Hunter glares at the hero, but couldn't protest.

The saliva is starting to spread throughout his body and he feels lightheaded. His irritated skin is starting to swell and he bites the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from making pained noises. He has no idea on what he should do, he can't move when he's in this state, and his ghost is not saying anything.

_"Welp, you f-ed up." Guardian stated._

_"But we saved Eraserhead! It's worth it right?" Vigil pondered._

Hunter was about to argue with them, but before he could even think, Eraserhead wraps him up with his gray scarf (capture weapon, but he sees that it's clearly a gray scarf). The tired hero steps closer to the mysterious helper, "Who are you?"

Hunter would've shrugged if he could move. The saliva made him paralyzed, which isn't great. Taking advantage of his limp state, the hero takes off his helmet. What Eraserhead sees shocks him.

"A kid saved me, a vigilante saved me. I'm too tired for this." Aizawa muttered to himself. He carries the kid to a hospital to take care of his wound. Hunter struggled to stay conscious, but soon succumbed to darkness.


	11. Chapter 7: The Entrance Exam

Author's Notes: Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Updates are taking a while because school is making me really busy. There's an important exam coming up, so I'm crossing my fingers and studying. (Okay, so, uh, this ended up being more than four thousand words long, enjoy?)

* * *

**_Ghost talking in his mind_**

_Thinking_

Sign Language

_Text on phone_

**On mask**

* * *

Hunter opens his eyes and notices he's in an unfamiliar room. Last thing he remembers was passing out in Eraserhead's arms, which means he knows his identity. It isn't that bad considering no one knows what Hunter looks like, he'll just have to change his outfit.

As the mercenary pondered on what he should do, Eraserhead stepped into the room. Hunter wanted to die just to avoid his current situation. He didn't want this at all, he sucks at coming up with lies and explaining things, especially since he can't talk.

"Who are you?" Aizawa asked.

"No one important." Hunter glared at the hero.

"Why aren't you talking instead?" Aizawa raised a brow.

"I'm mute." Hunter would've deadpanned if he could, instead he substituted it with pointing towards his mouth and frowning.

Aizawa looked unconvinced. "Right, so you either tell me your name or I'll have to search for it myself."

Hunter huffed. "V."

"Really? Aren't you the kid Nezu's interested with?" Aizawa asked.

_"__Are you kidding me, Nezu told the other teachers about us?!" Enigma started panicking._

"He told you about me?" Hunter quirked a brow.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure he told me your quirk was Arc Light. It's a unique quirk that can be considered an emitter and enhancement quirk. I didn't think it was able to melt bullets within a few feet from you," Aizawa started with a hint of interest in his eyes. "and he didn't say anything about you being a vigilante."

Hunter managed to keep a straight face, even though internally, he was panicking. "No one knows the limits to my quirk."

Before Aizawa could question him further, Nezu steps into the room. "Eraserhead, it's not nice to interrogate a scared kid. He's here to feel safe, not imprisoned. He should be the one asking you questions in why you brought him to UA."

_I'm in UA?!_

**_This isn't good at all._**

_Yeah, I could already tell._

"Nezu," Hunter glared at the rodent or bear or whatever animal the principal was. "do you have any explanations as to why I'm already in UA? The entrance exams haven't started, I shouldn't be here."

"You were injured, so we got Recovery Girl to take care of you. You wouldn't want to be at a hospital right? Your mother and brother would be worried if they knew." Nezu continued to smile, but Hunter could see behind his cheerful facade, the principle was reminding him he's the one in power here. Hunter shouldn't do something to upset him, or else his secret would make its way to others.

Hunter reluctantly nodded. "Okay, does that mean I can go home now?"

"You can once you tell me why you intervened to save Eraserhead. If he wasn't there, you could've gotten severely injured." Nezu told the annoyed mercenary.

Hunter scoffed. "If I hadn't intervened, this Pro Hero would've died."

Aizawa twitched, but chose to stay silent.

"Then tell me a reason why I shouldn't tell the police about this and have you under house arrest and interrogation for the usage of your quirk without a hero license." Nezu says cheerfully, sipping from his cup afterwards.

Hunter's hands clutched at the edge of the blanket on him, his hands going white from how hard his grip is. "You better not, I did what I had to do. Clearly you can understand that? You wouldn't tell them, or I wouldn't be able to enter UA with this incident on my record."

"So, you understand the circumstances," Nezu nodded approvingly. "we'll let you out since you're already fully recovered. Your quirk fascinates me, in fact, Recovery Girl wasn't needed. You were already fully healed after a couple of hours."

"You're letting him off, just like that? The kid could get into even more trouble if you don't talk sense into him. It's like you're encouraging his vigilante tendency." Aizawa protested.

Nezu waved the Pro Hero off. "He understands and won't do anything like that again. I want him to go to UA anyways. He knows not to get himself in trouble."

* * *

Aurae stood before UA for the second time. Time goes by quickly, he hadn't expected the entrance exam to be so close. He gritted his teeth, thinking about why he's here. The principal really did plan this out perfectly. Originally, he chose to not go to UA, despite his brother's pleas. Now, he finds himself going against his will. He doesn't understand Nezu's ulterior motives, and he didn't like it one bit.

After he got caught by Eraserhead, things started getting more hectic. Izuku told him he started training to get ready for the exam, which made him get home later than usual. Aurae didn't mind, of course, he just was worried. He got his ghost to finish up his online sSummer courses while he went out as Enigma. This lets him take his mind off the bad decisions he had made.

During Aurae's patrols as Enigma, he noticed how thugs and other sorts of evil-doers were slowly decreasing in number, which is worrisome. He doesn't know where they went, obviously they didn't get arrested or killed, he would know if they did. Perhaps they decided to stop what they were doing—probably not but he likes to keep his hopes up.

Once the speech was over, Aurae waves goodbye to Izuku before heading to his own exam after they get dismissed from Present Mic.

* * *

When Aurae was told by his ghost about giant robots being part of the exam, he didn't expect this. A whole city built just for an exam. This must've cost a lot of money.

_How much money does this school have?!_

_"__I'm not sure, but they have a crap-ton if they could afford all of this." Guardian muttered._

_"__I'm kind of worried for Izuku...I hope he's alright there by himself. He doesn't really know anyone with him since the exam separated the students that came from the same school to prevent cheating." Vigil admitted._

_He'll be alright, at least none of those bullies are around._

_"__True, I'm glad for that." Vigil agreed._

Aurae ran towards a three-point robot, easily destroying it by sending waves of arc light through its system. He punched the robot with an arc-infused fist which proved to work out like he intended it to. His ghost counted the points to his score, which is now 25. Nezu may have blackmailed him to get into UA, but he didn't tell him to make it into the hero course. He's planning on getting just enough points for general studies.

Deciding he had enough points now, he stops running around and waits for the exam to end. With a few minutes left, he realizes he spoke too soon. The zero-point robot rises, its massive body towering over the examinees.

Most of them flee, trying to escape the gigantic robot that had suddenly emerged from the ground. Bakugo, however, chose this moment to get the remaining robots for more points. Aurae was about to follow them, but Vigil has other plans.

_"__Sorry, Aurae, gotta do something." Vigil quickly said before Aurae suddenly blacks out._

When Aurae regains control of his body and gets his sight back, a three-point robot combusted from Bakugo's explosions, sending shrapnel toward a blonde with a black streak of lightning on his hair who's frozen in place. Then, Aurae does something stupid that he will regret for the rest of his life. Aurae sprints to get in front of the blonde kid, making the shrapnel hit his shoulder. He cursed at the voice in his head inside his mind.

The pieces of metal impales him and can be seen coming out of his back. The blonde gapes at him, then starts to get pale from the sight of blood gushing out of the brunette's wound.

_"__You idiot!" Guardian yelled. "This will either kill you or reveal your extraordinary healing abilities!"_

_"__No no no no no, why did you do that?" Vigil cried out._

Aurae couldn't reply, he was currently trying not to scream in pain. The shrapnel nearly separated his right arm from his body. The blonde he saved rushed to his side, ignoring the zero-point robot as blood continued to leak out of the wound.

"Crap, what should I do?" The blonde asks to no one in particular. Aurae ignores him, instead, he grabs the remaining metal with his functioning hand and pulls it out. As a result, more blood flows out of the holes in his shoulder. The blonde's eyes widen in horror, is the brunette trying to get himself killed?

Aurae's starting to get light headed from blood loss, so he points at the blonde and mouths 'Get me to Recovery Girl.' He hopes the blonde could read his lips, or he will have to resort to his light to heal him. He didn't want any questions on how his quirk healed such a severe wound.

Kaminari stared at the brunette, he didn't know what to do. What he understood was to get him to Recovery Girl, but he didn't know how exactly he was supposed to do that. He decides to shed his shirt to use as a bandage for the wound. "Can you get on my back? I can't exactly drag you."

The wounded boy, to his surprise, manages to sit up and reach up to him. Kaminari crouches down, and the boy's left hand grips onto his shoulders. He would be freaking out right now, but he needs to get his savior to Recovery Girl or else he could die. So, this is how he ends up giving a stranger a piggyback ride.

With only a few seconds left before the exam ends, Kaminari hopes one of the teachers spots them. He thought carrying the boy would be tiring, however, the boy was abnormally light. He realizes that maybe the brunette doesn't eat much, which is bad for his health.

"You should eat more, you barely weigh anything," Kaminari told him. "My name's Kaminari by the way."

The boy on his back stayed silent, perhaps he isn't a talkative person, so Kaminari tries to cheer him up. "So, uh, that's a pretty neat quirk you have. Is it electricity like mine?"

The brunette nods in response and Kaminari smiles. "That's so cool! Maybe we'll end up in the same class and you can show me it."

After Kaminari says this, a hero appears to help them. Looks like help has finally arrived.

* * *

Aurae wakes up in the hospital once again. He has to stop ending up here. He winces after sitting up, his wounds still hurt, but they're properly bandaged now.

Aurae notices that Kaminari is asleep in a chair next to him, snoring. His eyes twitch, annoyed by the sound. Right when he was about to hit the sleeping blonde to wake him up, Recovery Girl steps into the room.

"I see that you have woken up, you're recovering quite nicely." She kissed his forehead for her quirk to work.

This causes Aurae to start to feel drowsy. He didn't want to fall asleep again, so he stubbornly kept his eyes open. He needs to find out his score, hopefully the incident didn't cause him to lose the approval of teachers examining through the cameras. If they thought he was stupid for saving the blonde next to him, well, he's screwed.

"Have a gummy and rest here until I tell you you're free to go. Dear Kaminari here was anxious about your recovery, so it would be nice if you stayed to greet him once he wakes up. I'm going to notify your family about this so they can come over to visit you. I believe the green-haired boy is your brother because of your last names. He's in the next room over." Recovery Girl informs him.

Aurae's eyes widen after hearing this.

_Izuku's in here too?!_

**_Uh...he broke some bones…_**

_"__WHAT?!" Both Guardian and Vigil exclaimed._

**_Somehow, he has a quirk now. It's a strength enhancement quirk from what I can tell, but he broke his bones because of it._**

After Recovery Girl leaves, Aurae stands up and looks for Izuku. He's going to ask the boy a lot of questions. How dare Izuku not tell him about having a quirk? They practically told each other everything! Well, except for Aurae's past.

Aurae spots Izuku in the hospital bed, and runs toward him. He opens his mouth to lecture Izuku, then he realizes he's mute and shuts it. Instead, he signs. "What the heck did you do?! You have a quirk?"

Izuku chuckles nervously. "I'm a late bloomer?"

_He's lying, why is he lying?_

_"__I don't know." Vigil murmured._

_"__He better tell us the truth!" Guardian hissed._

_"__Guys, shouldn't I be the one furious over this? Just let him go, he might be lying for a reason." A third voice that Aurae never heard of until now reasoned with them._

_Wait, I thought there was only Guardian and Vigil. Who are you?_

_"__...He doesn't talk much. He doesn't have a name yet, but he looks like you as V." Vigil explained._

_Why did you lie to me then? You said there were only two of you guys._

_"__...I didn't want you stressing over having three voices in your mind. I guess it doesn't matter now." Guardian murmured._

"V? Are you alright? What happened? Did you get hurt by the zero robot?" Izuku questioned, concerned.

"Why are you asking me that?! Look at you!" Aurae glared at Izuku.

"I had a little mishap?" Izuku winced.

_"__Oh I'll show you a little mishap!" The third voice retorted, Aurae could imagine him rolling up his sleeves._

_"__Hey! Hands off the controls!" Vigil whined._

Aurae's right hand clenched into a fist without him wanting to do so, now he knew they could control him for sure...that isn't good at all.

"You better tell me what happened or I'll find a way to hack the cameras to see for myself." Aurae threatened.

Izuku started to sweat. "Y-you don't need to do that! I tried to...punch the zero robot and ended up breaking some of my bones. It isn't that bad I swear!"

Aurae's eyes twitched. "Isn't that bad? Isn't that bad?!" Right when Aurae was about to hit Izuku (lightly), a blonde skeleton walked into the room.

_"__Wait, a skeleton?" Vigil questioned._

_"__His hair is awful." Guardian commented._

Aurae can hear the third voice muttering different types of death threats meant for Izuku. He notices how Izuku freezes when he sees the blonde stick guy. He decides to leave the two alone and go back to his own bed, thinking that the blonde guy was one of the teachers. His ghost didn't say anything about him, so he concludes that the stick guy isn't dangerous.

_So, what should we call you?_

_"__I have no idea." Vigil declared._

_"__I'm surrounded by idiots." The third voice deadpanned._

_"__How about Young One?" Guardian snickered._

_"__WHAT?!" The other exclaimed._

_"__Or Young Guardian, YG for short." Guardian continued._

_YG doesn't sound too bad…_

_"__You're allowing him to call me that?" YG asked in shock._

_"__Well, what kind of name would you want instead?" Vigil queried._

_"__...Good question that I don't have an answer to." YG muttered._

_"__Young Guardian? Isn't that supposed to be Kinderguardian?" Vigil pondered._

_"__I want to be more original! He wouldn't want to be called Kinderguardian right? That's basically calling myself a kinderguardian, and I'm experienced!" Guardian argued._

_"__You're calling yourself young when you're a grandpa?" YG replied._

_"__You take that back!" Guardian yelled furiously._

Aurae groaned, another voice to deal with. Great, just great. He didn't want to seem more insane then he already looked.

_Can you guys shut up? I'm already dealing with enough trauma._

Thankfully, the voices go silent, which Aurae is thankful for. He notices that the strange, blonde, and skinny man had left Izuku. At that moment, Kaminari decides to show up with a cheerful smile. Having one overly optimistic kid with him was enough, now there's two.

"Hey guys! How're you doing? My name's Kaminari." The blonde greeted then asked Aurae. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"We're brothers actually! V's mute, so he can't answer. I'll translate for him though! My name's Midoriya Izuku, my brother's name is V!" Izuku answered for Aurae with a blinding smile.

Kaminari looked surprised. "Really? Oh geez, sorry for asking you questions then. I didn't know you couldn't speak."

Aurae shrugged in response, then Izuku continued. "How did you guys meet in the exam?"

"Oh...well. Some shrapnel was about to hit me, but V ran in front of me and got hurt. Thank you for that, really, but you got hurt because of me! I gotta do something to repay you." Kaminari explained.

Aurae grimaced. "You don't need to do anything, I'd prefer if you didn't seek me out."

Izuku frowns in response. "V! You can't just—you need more friends!"

Aurae looked at Izuku incredulously. "There's no way I'm ever gonna interact with anyone in this school."

Kaminari stares at the two arguing brothers, not sure on what V is telling Izuku. Maybe he should try to learn sign language?

* * *

Once they both recovered, Aurae got a prescription for painkillers. He was advised to not use his right arm for now, they head home. Kaminari left after saying goodbye and wished for them to get well soon. Izuku talked to him enthusiastically about how his exam went, then he asked about how his went.

"Oh, well...I think I got 25 points before I got injured." Aurae answered.

Izuku flushed with shame. "I didn't get any…"

_"__Wait, really? Doesn't he have that new quirk that could topple over dozens of robots?" Vigil wondered._

_"__It literally breaks his bones when he uses it, but I'm also surprised he has zero points." YG replied._

"So the only robot you killed was the zero one?" Aurae asked.

Izuku nodded, looking down at the ground and fumbled with his fingers. "I-I...I'm sorry if I don't make it into UA. If you do make it, please don't drop out because of me!"

Aurae looked at him with shock. "No! They have to accept you right? You literally smashed that zero robot like it was nothing! That had to earn some respect, I think."

_"__Sorry, Aurae. I don't think he's gonna make it, especially with zero points." Vigil said sadly._

They head home quietly in awkward silence. Aurae dreaded going to UA without Izuku, even if it was just General Studies. He hoped by some sort of miracle that the written part of Izuku's exam got him into UA.

When they make it home, Inko greets them with a warm smile and tells them that she made some dinner earlier, katsudon to celebrate this day. The acceptance letter should be coming soon, which worries Aurae to no end. Izuku seemed to think the same thing, because he was poking at his food with a frown. He would never do that to his favorite food.

A few hours later, Inko gets the letters and gives them to the brothers. Aurae and Izuku head to Izuku's room to open the letters. What Aurae sees (and hears because apparently the school can afford projections for every single letter) surprises him.

(Skipped a lot because everyone knows about what All Might said about Izuku. I don't want to repeat it word for word.)

"You managed to get second place! An incredible feat indeed! You ended with 25 villain points and 50 rescue points! The rescue points are from saving multiple fellow students by getting the others to run for shelter and getting in front of someone to take a hit! Although, you should've approached it in a different way that didn't involve you getting hurt. Congratulations on getting into the Hero Course, Midoriya V!" All Might boomed.

_Wait, when did I get others to shelter?_

_"__Um...I-I might've done something?" Vigil stammered._

Before Aurae could ask about what the other meant, Izuku cheered. "We did it, V! We got into the Hero Course! This is—it's amazing! This is what we've always wanted!"

Aurae couldn't reply, he was busy thinking about how the heck he got second place. He didn't want attention and his goal was to get into General Studies. What in the Traveler's name happened?! Of course there was another way to get points, it's like Nezu knew how to screw him over.

* * *

Aurae walked into the classroom with Izuku, and gets greeted by Izuku's two new friends. Iida, the weird robot guy, tells Aurae about what Izuku did in the exam while Izuku rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Aurae's glare progressively hardened as Iida continued to talk, making Izuku nervously chuckle. Uraraka was nice, too nice. He'll have to keep an eye on her. He swears he can see pink rays of light radiating from her.

Bakugo almost kills Aurae when he spotted him, but luckily, Aizawa intervened. (Aurae could've handled explosion boy by himself…) Izuku apologized to Aizawa for them, which the teacher ignored and told Bakugo to not use his quirk against other students that could cause lethal injury. After the lecture, they headed outside for a quirk assessment.

Due to Aurae's injuries (which are already healed by now, but the others don't know that), he couldn't participate in most of the activity. Eraserhead being the nice teacher he is, allows Aurae to participate in some of the tests of the quirk assessment. More to watch as the injured student struggled to do certain things with only one arm.

Meanwhile, Aurae was cursing to himself. If he gets expelled, his Hunter secret would get revealed. He can't get last place, but getting a zero for the tests he couldn't participate in was clearly making him lose it. It was also infuriating that the perverted purple boy was ahead of him. That really hurt his pride, not that he would admit it.

The last test is throwing a ball as far as you can. So far, the gravity-defying girl had the highest score which is infinity. Which is supposed to be, in all cases of logic, impossible. This world keeps getting weirder.

It's Aurae's turn now, and he's nervous. He's still last place, but if he gets a high score here, he'll be able to move up from it. He has to think of something to help him out with the ball throw.

_"__Solar and Void light won't help. Try using Arc light to increase your strength." Guardian suggested._

_"__Oh! I have the perfect idea!" Vigil exclaimed._

_"__What is it?" Guardian questioned, not really trusting Vigil's optimistic reply._

_"__Try using an Arc grenade to increase the range the ball goes. Just attach one onto the back of the ball! No one will notice if you cover it with your hand and throw it really fast." Vigil beamed._

_That sounds dangerous, but I don't think I have any other choice._

**_It could work, let's hope it does._**

Aurae concentrated on gathering some Arc light in his left hand, making a small flux grenade. He discreetly places it onto the ball, then readies for a throw. He's using his left hand, which sucks because it's not his dominant hand, so he hopes for the best.

With Arc light enhancing his strength and crackling around his arm, he throws it as hard as he can. The ball goes flying through the air, and if the others could look closer, they would've noticed some strange blue electricity on the back of the ball.

Suddenly, the grenade explodes, sending the ball even further out. The other students, except for Bakugo, watches it go with awe. The score ends up higher than Bakugo's, and Aurae couldn't help but smirk in the explosion boy's direction.

Bakugo looked absolutely furious. After Aurae's little stunt, Izuku goes and breaks a finger using his quirk, and ends up sending the ball really far too. Then Bakugo literally blows up, the angry blonde rushed towards the two brothers, ready to give them a piece of his mind.

Aizawa ties the boy up with his capture weapon (scarf) and activates his quirk before Bakugo could harm his other two students. After all the results were in, he announced that he wasn't actually going to expel the last place person, making all the students upset. It certainly did motivate everyone though.

Before Aurae could get away unnoticed, Kaminari runs over to him and asks. "How did you do that? That looked so cool!"

Some other students (he didn't bother to remember their names) followed Kaminari, also questioning what Aurae did. Aurae felt like transmatting away, which isn't an option. He looked to Izuku, pleading for help with his eyes. Izuku came over and said. "I'll translate for you guys! I'd like to know what he did too."

Aurae stared at the green-haired boy with despair. "You traitor."

Izuku smiled. "He says he'll explain."

_"__He's secretly a devil!" Vigil gave a muffled scream._

_"__Ah, he has finally learned the ways." YG said sagely._

_"__What?" Guardian asked._

"Alright, fine… My quirk allows me to generate something that looks like electricity." Aurae started to explain.

The rest of the students stopped their departure to listen in. Even Aizawa stopped to hear what the strange brunette had to say. Aurae did not like the attention he was receiving.

"I call it Arc Light, since it doesn't behave exactly like electricity. Izuku and I did some tests when we were younger, which was totally safe." Aurae could see Aizawa's eyes narrowing, but he continued. "I gathered some into my left hand and attached it to the ball, expecting it to explode. It did, which made the ball go further out, increasing my score."

"That's really cool! How does that work? Why does it explode?" Izuku rambled.

"That's enough out of you, traitor." Aurae's face deadpanned.

Izuku opens his mouth to protest, but Aurae quickly signs that he'll explain more at home. So, he reluctantly lets it go.


	12. Shenanigans

Author's Notes: So, I know I'm taking forever updating. So I'm just gonna add this here… Tell me if you'd like more of these Shenanigans!

**_A Tour through the Enigma Forums_**

**The Enigmatic Investigators** posted one day ago:

_Hello fellow Enigma fans! We've compiled a list of potential quirks and their description here. If you have any suggestions on what to add, go ahead and pm one of our admins!_

(?:Might be a quirk.)

Knives Generator: Can create a bunch of knives. (Limit unknown)

Teleportation: Used only to escape mostly. Might take a lot of energy out of him or has a cooldown, because he rarely uses it.

Lightning Staff: Most used of all his quirks. Can manifest a staff made out of something that looks like electricity to use in combat. (Properties of it unknown)

Flaming Pistol: Can make a flaming pistol appear in hand. Has never been seen used yet. (Only was seen once during the Sludge Villain Attack) Could be a quirk or a weapon that he teleported into his hand.

Tether Arrow: Can shoot an arrow that tethers people. Slows them down and lasts around 15 minutes to an hour. (Limit unknown, substance unknown)

Stun Grenades?: Not sure what to name this yet. He can throw balls of blue electricity, similar to the one that makes up the lightning staff. They act like grenades. (Harmful potential unknown. Has been seen used to shock people to stun them) Might be the same quirk as his lightning staff? Could be something to do with manipulating the energy to create these weapons.

Enhancement?: Seems to be stronger than the average human being. Also can detect someone from far away. This enhances all his senses and strength. (Not certain of it's a quirk or just good senses)

Regeneration: Wounds heal in seconds. For example, his arm was cut off, then was back the next day. (Limit unknown)

_We also have started a little research on this mercenary named Hunter._

Hunter gets hired to do various jobs and doesn't seem to mind killing. Just hope you don't get targeted by them anytime soon. No one knows what they look like, other than the victims who saw, but are dead. Classified as a villain, but are they one? So far, they've only killed non-innocent people. Their abilities are unknown, the only hint of evidence are the black burn marks they left behind from their kills.

**#1EnigmaFan** posted 4 hours ago:

_Guys! I managed to get a video of Enigma fighting this villain. Hope you guys enjoy!_

[Video containing Enigma fighting a villain with what seems like a porcupine quirk]

**Enigmato** posted 45 minutes ago:

_Who do you guys think made Enigma's armor? Did he make it himself? If so, that's pretty damn cool._

Text Chat with **HumanCharger** and **GreenThinkingMachine**

**HumanCharger**: Yo Izuku! What a surprise, I didn't know you were my friend here on this website.

**GreenThinkingMachine**: That's so cool! We could discuss about Enigma here!

**HumanCharger**: Actually, I was wondering if you ever met him? We could find some more clues to his identity!

**GreenThinkingMachine**: Um...he saved me during the Sludge Villain Attack.

**HumanCharger**: Really? Weren't you the kid that threw their backpack at the villain?

**GreenThinkingMachine**: Well...yeah. It was so cool! He used his lightning staff to hurt the villain's eyes and saved Kacchan and I. He took my advice!

**HumanCharger**: Wait, so you're one of the many that actually got to talk with him? That's so lucky!

**GreenThinkingMachine**: It's really not that big of a deal. I wonder if I'll get to meet him again.

**_Izuku's V Analysis Book #1_**

Quirk name: Arc Light

Type: Enhancement/Emitter

Capabilities: Increased speed, healing, and strength. Can heat skin up to melt things. Can create a ball of energy and attach it to something like a sticky grenade.

Weaknesses: Can only use it for a limited amount of time.

Facts:

Eating chocolate ice cream makes his quirk more powerful.

V can get hot enough to turn something into ashes.

Quirk connected to his emotions? (Looked mad when he burned his notebook.)

Theories:

Might have dissociative identity disorder? Facial expression shifts and he spaces out a lot. His personality always changes… Further investigation required.

Can he regrow a limb?

His quirk is similar to Enigma's...(crossed out)

**_Todoroki's Thoughts_** (Includes an event in the next chapter)

_This student is dangerous._

Todoroki stares at the ashes the brunette left on his desk. He was the complete opposite of his nervous and kind brother. If Midoriya was the sun, V would be the moon. He isn't certain about his confidence now that he knows he's going against the silent brunette in the trial.

**_Aurae Joins the Forum_**

Aurae scrolled through the Enigma Forums website on his phone as he took a break from patrolling. He's sitting on top of a building in his Enigma gear at the moment. He made sure to hide somewhere he couldn't be seen and had a smoke grenade in his other hand, ready to run if he gets spotted.

Aurae smiles when he sees the theories about his supposed quirks. He wondered if he should add immortal to the list. Although he technically isn't, because his ghost can get killed. He doesn't know if there's anything in this world that could kill a ghost though, considering that only darkness can kill it.

_"Wait, scroll back up, I saw something." Vigil stated._

_"What?" Guardian asked._

The vigilante scrolled back up, coming across a shaky video with bad graphics, probably hurriedly taken with a phone. The video played, showing Enigma running from Endeavor. Aurae tried to remember what had happened in the video.

_Isn't this—I didn't know someone was recording this! How?_

In the video, Endeavor shot flames at Enigma, burning him. Aurae shuddered, remembering the pain he felt. Nothing compared to running near the Sun to destroy a weapon, but it still sucked. The video ends after Enigma struggled to escape by climbing up the building with severe burns.

The description said that Enigma might've died because of the wounds he got, and the comments contained concerned questions or even happy comments from people who disliked Enigma. This happened a week ago, and he hadn't been active until today. He had to be cautious because he didn't want to encounter another hero that would use such violent means to stop him.

_Should I…_

_"Sure! That would be so fun! We could even warn people about villains nearby and tell them to be careful!" Vigil said cheerily._

_"Absolutely not." YG argues. "I don't want attention."_

_"It would be perfect though. We don't need to post all the time, just sometimes to help people." Guardian offered._

_Alright, I am...we're making an account. What should the username be?_

_"The Real Enigma?" Vigil proposed._

_"That's unoriginal." Aurae could imagine YG rolling his eyes._

_"How about 3n1gma and we'll post a video or picture for proof that we're the actual one." Guardian suggested._

_"That works…" YG agreed._

Vigil huffed, but also agreed. So, Aurae went to sign up and created the account. He edits his background and profile picture, not wanting to leave his profile blank. His profile picture is his mask with the word Enigma on it and the background was just a random wall covered with art he took a picture of during a patrol. He thought about what to do for the video, and with the voices' help, he decided what to do.

**3n1gma** post 10 minutes ago:

_He11o 3n1gmat1c fans, I'm alive, alright. Be careful on the streets tonight. Also, please stop recording me in dangerous situations._

[Video containing Enigma waving to the camera of a phone then doing a peace sign. His mask shows a smiley face that winks. A mini lightning staff appears in his hand and he uses it to stop the recording after spinning it around.]

_Comments_

**Enigmato**: GUYS! The real Enigma's here?!

**Humancharger**: Holy crap.

**Pink!**: One of the admins should make his account approved!

**_Enigma Videos_**

**The Enigmatic Investigators** posted 5 hours ago:

_Thought you guys would like some videos of our favorite vigilante._

[Enigma yelling at some heroes as said heroes stared at him with stunned expressions. He's lecturing them that the people in the buildings surrounding them could've died due to their destructive fighting.]

[Enigma's posing for the person holding the camera. His purple visor shows a winking cat face.]

[Enigma getting smashed through the wall then getting up again and saying. "That wasn't very nice!" His voice turns deeper and darker, resembling a demon. "You'll pay for that." His wounds heal right in front of the villain.]

[A fan asks Enigma if he ever sleeps. Enigma replies. "Oh, never! Who needs sleep?"]

_Comments_

**Pink!**: He's such a meme, I love this guy.

**Tired24/7**: Last video is a mood.

**Enigmato**: Should've included the video where he literally dumps glitter on the police officers.

**_Aurae's…Ice Cream Addiction_**

Inko looked at her second son with an exasperated face. "Are you eating chocolate ice cream again, V?"

Aurae shook his head, but the ice cream on the edge of his lips shows the contrary. He looked guilty, however, it doesn't look like he regrets getting ice cream from the fridge when he was told not to. Inko doesn't know what to do, she would lecture him, but he's a kind child with only this little addiction that frustrates her.

His health is good, it's weird how he doesn't seem to suffer any consequences for eating ice cream almost every day. She tried to get him to eat it sparingly, which he didn't take to heart. Aurae stares up at her with his innocent (although, not really) green eyes.

Inko sighs and leaves him alone with that. Aurae continues with his unhealthy habit to her dismay.

**_Swimming_**

"You don't know how to swim?" Izuku asked Aurae, who's staring at the pool as if he's never seen it before (which he hasn't, but Izuku doesn't know that).

Aurae shook his head, so Izuku says. "How about I teach you?"

Aurae stared at the boy as if he asked him to stop eating chocolate ice cream. Izuku would have laughed if he didn't think Aurae might be scared of water. He swam toward his brother at the edge of the pool to the more shallow side and beckoned him to get in.

Aurae hesitates, but ends up getting both his legs down the stairs somehow. He shivered from the sudden cold and continues down until the water reaches his chest. Izuku praises him then starts teaching him how to maneuver his arms and legs to swim.

They end up swimming for a couple of hours (for Aurae, it would be considered flailing, but Izuku didn't tell him that). Aurae admits that he had some fun, so Izuku suggests they should go to the pool again. As a result, Aurae blanches, thinking about going into the tortuous water again.

**_Child Body Problems_**

The first time Aurae tried to walk in his child body, it failed horribly. He ended up tripping over his own feet and falling face first to the concrete. He miscalculated his steps due to being used to having a taller and stronger body. He dearly hopes he isn't stuck like this forever.

After a lot of coddling from Inko, his new...mother, Aurae has a bandaid to cover his forehead which was bleeding from the fall. Izuku also appeared to be worried for the brunette, and Aurae didn't like being treated the age he looks like. The walk to their house was exceedingly embarrassing, he had to get Izuku's help to walk. It's like he's a baby! It didn't help that his ghost was laughing at him the entire way.


	13. Chapter 8: A Regular Day

Author's Notes: Heya! Long time no see! I'm probably gonna end up making every chapter 2800 words or longer...welp.

* * *

**_Ghost talking in his mind_**

_Thinking_

Sign Language

_Text on phone_

**On mask**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku asked worryingly.

"I'm fine." Aurae replies, looking annoyed.

They're both sitting in a class taking notes. Aurae's currently struggling to write notes with his left hand. This led to some students looking at him and trying not to laugh. If only he could just tear off the bandages and throw knives at them.

_"__Then you'd be charged with murder or attempted murder if they live." Vigil countered._

_"__And how would you explain the knives?" Guardian mused._

The bandages are coming off tomorrow, which is just in time for a lesson with another teacher in Heroics. Aizawa hasn't told them who was the teacher yet. Aurae really hopes it isn't All Might, he doesn't think he would be able to hold back a deserved slap to the hero's face.

_"__Slap him, I don't care if we get expelled." YG proclaimed._

_"__But if we get expelled, we won't be able to go to UA with Izuku anymore. Then, Nezu would ruin us by telling everyone that we're Hunter!" Vigil said with dismay._

_"__Good point…" YG sighed. "Guess we'll just have to find a way to blackmail him."_

_"__That doesn't make anything better!" Vigil argued._

The bell rung, indicating that class is over and lunch is starting. All the students hurried to put away their stuff then ran out of the classroom. Izuku and Aurae took their time packing their things before waving goodbye to the teacher. Izuku began to talk to Aurae about his new friends and rambled about how cool their quirks were. Once they reach the cafeteria and found somewhere to sit with their food, Aurae noticed Kaminari heading their way. He wanted to get him to go away, but Izuku would disapprove and invite the electric boy back.

"Heya guys! Mind if I sit with you?" Kaminari asked with a bright smile.

"We don't mind!" Izuku beamed, gesturing his hand, showing Kaminari where to sit.

Aurae deeply regretted allowing Nezu to blackmail him, this was as troublesome as it was annoying. He hasn't gotten much sleep either, considering all the nightmares he keeps getting. If only he kept his cover better, he wouldn't have to deal with all the kids and teachers here. Ever since the others found out that he scored second place in the entrance exam, he hasn't gotten a single moment to himself in the school. Those who knew about his quirk found it interesting, others who didn't know begged him to tell them about it. He dearly missed all his patrols as Hunter. At least as Hunter, he could let off some steam.

Since he gets watched at all times by Izuku, who grew more worried because Aurae got injured, he couldn't go out that much. He stopped going out as Hunter, afraid that Nezu will notice his activity as Hunter and shut him down. His once free life started to get more constricting, which is frustrating him.

_"__Wait, I have a theory." Vigil stated._

_"__What is it? Just say it instead of making us wait." Guardian groaned._

_"__Since Aurae needs more sleep, I was thinking, can't he sleep and let one of us control the body?" Vigil proposed._

_"__That makes sense, we'll have to try that out later. Some repercussions could be that the body doesn't get any rest or Aurae gets a headache. It'll be interesting to see the results." YG said, intrigued._

_Guys, I'm right here. Since when would I trust you guys to not do anything bad when I'm asleep?_

Kaminari interrupts his inside conversation. "So, how were your classes today?"

"We wrote a lot of notes, V struggled a bit because of his left hand, but I'd say they went pretty well." Izuku answered.

"I felt miserable the entire time." Aurae rubbed his eyes and yawned after signing his answer.

Izuku tried to give him a stern glare. "You need to sleep more." Aurae just gave him a blank look before turning around and huffing.

"I didn't really do well, I suck at paying attention in class." Kaminari admitted sheepishly.

"You'll fail then." Aurae replied bluntly, although Kaminari didn't understand what he had signed.

Izuku's frown worsened. "V! We're gonna have a long talk after school!"

_"__Good job, you set him off." YG groaned._

_"__I wanted to go on patrol early." Vigil whined._

_"__Seriously? You're letting this small, green child control your life?" Guardian questioned incredulously._

_"__Yes." YG and Vigil responded simultaneously._

Before Aurae could feel relieved that no one else is coming to their lunch table, Iida and Uraraka come over as well. He tolerates them because they're Izuku's friends, but he feels his eyes twitch when they sit at their table. Can he ever get any alone time?

"Hello Deku!" Uraraka greets, unintentionally causing Izuku to flinch.

Aurae stands up and glares at her, ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"T-That's not my actual name…" Izuku stammered.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I heard Bakugo call you that and I just assumed it was your name. I'm so sorry!" Uraraka apologized truthfully, feeling horrible.

"It's okay! My name's Midoriya Izuku and my brother's name is Midoriya V." Izuku replied with a smile that brightened up everyone's mood. Aurae reluctantly sits back down after knowing about her true intentions, she hadn't meant to insult Izuku, which is a relief.

Izuku looks over to Aurae. "Can you explain more about your quirk now? You've been avoiding my questions for awhile now."

Aurae hunched his shoulders. "Do I really need to? You already have more than 20 pages about me in your analysis notebook."

Izuku pouts while the other students stared at the two brothers with confusion. "Come on! You have to admit that what you did was really cool. You never showed me it though! I thought we wouldn't keep any secrets from each other."

Aurae grimaces, remembering his promise and the time Izuku told him about how their cat has a quirk. After the sludge incident, Izuku constantly stalked Milo, expecting him to transform again. At least he didn't know that Milo was an actual person. He then proceeds to explain how he didn't want to show it because he thought it would be too dangerous.

"I'm lucky that it didn't backfire on me. I only used it as a last resort to getting a high score for the assessment." Aurae signed.

Kaminari, Iida, and Uraraka ended up chatting to themselves while Aurae and Izuku had their own conversation. No one could understand the gestures Aurae was making, so they left the two alone, to Aurae's relief.

* * *

Vigil stood before some tied up villains while he talked to his ghost about what to say in the recording. He still uses bike locks and is currently trying to attach the tape to it before sending the villains to the nearest police station. It's sad that Aurae can't go out as Hunter anymore, but Enigma is alright.

Once the villains are transmatted away, Vigil gets ready to head home by putting away his armor and getting casual clothes on. This is the first time they tested their theory and it works! He couldn't wait to go out for more patrols instead of sitting around doing nothing in their mind.

_"__No fair, I want a turn next time." Guardian grumbled._

_"__Shut up, let Aurae sleep." YG replied grumpily._

_"__We could try helping Aurae out at school too!" Vigil said with excitement._

_"__What do you mean 'we'? I'm the only smart one here." YG stated._

"You're so rude, aren't you supposed to respect people older than you?" Vigil muttered.

_"__Nah, I'm technically the same age as you in this body." YG responded._

"You guys are insufferable." Vigil complained. He doesn't notice the people staring at him like he was crazy, because he looked like he was talking to himself.

* * *

When Aurae woke up, he felt surprisingly normal. He expected to still feel tired, then he would blame the voices for that. Izuku stayed asleep next to him, he'll need to wake him up later. Eventually, he got up quietly, wanting Izuku to rest some more, and looked at the alarm clock on the table.

_It's 6am? I expected to wake up later._

_"__You slept for more than 4 hours, congratulations." Guardian applauded._

_"__He can hear us clap?" Vigil questioned._

_Apparently, yes._

_"__Oh, this is great!" Vigil clapped his hands together._

_Why are you so optimistic? I don't recall being like this ever in my life._

_"__I have no idea, maybe it's because of how you act as Enigma." Guardian guessed._

_If I change my personality as Enigma or V, would you guys change?_

_"__I'd like it if you didn't try to do that. I like staying myself, thanks." YG replied._

_So would it work or not?_

_"__Most likely not." YG answered. "We're already a manifestation in your mind, you can't just change us."_

The voices continued to chatter and Aurae decides to get his phone out to look over the Enigma Forums. The website was surprisingly sometimes interesting, the theories his stalkers (he refuses to call them fans) made are hilarious or intriguing. However, something catches his eye, so he stops scrolling.

* * *

**EnigmaNumberOne** posted 15 minutes ago:

Guys, I don't know if anyone else noticed, but there aren't many thieves and other low villains around. Did Enigma deal with them? Maybe Hunter killed them, because a lot of them just disappeared. Enigma would drop them off at a police station, but so far there's no one tied up in bike locks like usual.

Comments

**GreenThinkingMachine**: That's concerning, is Hunter killing all of them?

**HumanCharger**: GreenThinkingMachine You think the mercenary would do that?

**Pink!**: Actually, they could be. There aren't any recent cases with Hunter though?

**Creator**: Perhaps he's keeping his tracks more hidden. He must've been paid a lot if this is true, but by who?

* * *

_"__That doesn't sound good, looks like there's even more thugs disappearing." YG murmured._

_They couldn't have just disappeared, right?_

_"__Maybe they did get killed, it's kinda offending that they think Hunter killed them." Guardian grumbled._

_"__Is there someone out there recruiting them?" Vigil questioned._

_"__That...actually sounds plausible." Guardian agreed._

_"__It would have to be a powerful group though, and if this is true. Why haven't we heard of them yet?" YG wondered._

_They could have hidden themselves and somehow managed to get all of these minor villains to work for them. How they recruited them? I have no idea. Why would they need this many people?_

_"__Perhaps they're setting up a big attack." Guardian offered._

_"__We're making too many theories, we should be looking for the reason why all these villains are disappearing." YG said, irritated._

**_Alright, we can go looking around later, we should be dealing with a bank robbery._**

_Lead me there._

Aurae's ghost gives him the directions as he runs and jumps on the rooftops. Eventually, he reaches the bank and spots three hostiles. He's not certain on what quirks they have, so he needs to proceed with caution. Vigil offers some advice on what to do as he gets ready to head into the bank.

Void light manifests in Aurae's hand and turns into a smoke grenade, which he throws down and activates to turn invisible. Usually he would depend on the darkness provided by the night to hide him, but there's nothing wrong with being more careful. He needs to deal with them quickly so he can get back home before anyone wakes up. He didn't expect to deal with this so late, but he'll make do.

Two of the robbers are currently getting the money while one stands outside on guard, which is kinda dumb, not like Aurae can lecture them on the ways of robbers or anything. He easily knocks out the one outside and heads towards the last two.

"Put your hands up!" A voice shouted from behind Aurae. He feels something prick his arm, so he turns his head slightly to look at it. It's a dart, more specifically, a quirk suppressant dart considering that nothing is happening to him. Not wanting to risk anything, he slowly raises his hands in surrender.

**_It's a cop? Oh no, multiple police cars are coming. There's 3 cops here at the moment._**

_Crap, how did we not notice them? Was this robbery staged? I should've known! The robbers were so obvious and it's suspicious that there's some villains out with all those disappearances. I feel stupid, I just walked right into this trap._

**_I don't think I can teleport you out! We don't want the cops believing that quirk suppressants don't work on you. That quirk suppressant dart, if it was a tranquilizer, has enough to knock out a bear. If you did have quirks, they shouldn't be working._**

Aurae resists the urge to groan and pinch the top of his nose. He's way too tired for this, he needs to think of a plan that will get him out quickly. If Izuku wakes up and sees that he isn't there, he'll freak out when he doesn't see any note saying he's gone.

_Alright, I have a plan. Text Izuku that I went out walking again. It's around 7am right? I need to get home soon so we can get to UA. I'll purposely get caught, once I'm in the interrogation room, I'll find a way out. I think some knives will do the trick._

The cops holding guns came closer, still pointing them at the vigilante's head. The third cop with orange hair comes over as well. Suddenly, metal is floating and forming around his hands, now his hands are stuck behind his back.

_That's...a pretty useful quirk._

_"__Well, let's hope we don't end up serving a life sentence in jail." Vigil commented._

"Come with us quietly or we'll use force." One of the cops threatened. Aurae's visor blinks, then a small frown appears **(D:)**. The police aren't amused.

Aurae sat on the chair with his hands cuffed to the chair and quirk suppressants still running through his blood. This isn't the most ideal situation. There's a cop sitting across from him, probably going to ask him questions.

Thankfully, Aurae still has most of his equipment on. They took his knives, which is kinda useless when he can make more, although they don't know that. They couldn't find a way to take off his visor and armor, so he still has those on.

"Alright Enigma, you'll be serving a very long sentence due to multiple uses of your quirks in public space without a hero license. If you answer these questions truthfully, we might just lessen it." Tsukauchi (Visha found his name), the cop, said.

_Not like I have a choice, he has a lie detector quirk._

_"__True, at least he's polite? He's offering us something valuable. Although we won't get sent to jail anyways." Vigil commented._

"Are there more people posing as Enigma?" Tsukauchi asked.

The word **no **appears on Aurae's visor. His interrogator raises a brow. "I meant out loud."

Aurae huffed. "No."

Tsukauchi's eyes narrow. "The truth, please."

_Wait, there's more?!_

_"__I...think the question counts me?" Vigil replied._

_This is gonna make the questions more complicated than they're supposed to be._

_"__Hah! Good luck!" Guardian snickered._

_"__Wait...I want to test something. Just keep answering until I say stop." YG commands._

"Yes?" Aurae said, although it sounded more like a question.

"What are your quirks and how do they work? Also, explain how your companion's quirks work." Tsukauchi pushes further.

_"__Stop, I got this." YG stated._

Aurae feels like he got kicked out of his body, getting dizzy as a result. Once he regains his composure, he notices he's next to who he assumes are Guardian and Vigil in a white void.

_"__WHAT THE F—" Aurae screamed then scrambled backwards, tripped, and fell as a result._

_"__Hey! No cursing! Also, YG what the heck?! You could've just made him talk, not take over the entire body!" Vigil protested._

YG ignores them and proceeds to continue the interrogation. "I only have one quirk. It gives me extreme healing abilities and control over electricity. One of the other Enigmas can teleport. The last one is quirkless."

Tsukauchi appeared confused for a moment, thinking it was both a lie and truth because of his quirk. He pondered about how this could happen, since his quirk has never acted like this before. "Do you consider yourself closer to a villain or a hero?"

This time, Vigil answers. "Really? Obviously hero! I'm doing the best I can saving people that heroes don't reach on time. If anything, I believe I'm doing a better job than most of the popular heroes."

YG isn't happy about being shoved to the side, and continued. "Now stop asking all these unnecessary questions and get straight to the point."

Tsukauchi seemed to get more irritated by the second. "What is your name?"

"Enigma." Vigil automatically answered for them.

Tsukauchi's eye twitched. "Your real name." This interrogation is getting more confusing, his quirk considered the answer as the truth and a lie.

"YG." YG tried.

Tsukauchi resisted the urge to groan.

"Guardian." Guardian adds in.

Aurae is messing around with the thread attached to him, then gets his control over his own body back. He sighs in relief, glad to have it back. The others back away, not wanting to piss Aurae off after what they did.

_Alright, time to escape. I don't want to be here any longer._

_"__Escape with what?" Vigil asked._

A knife appears behind Aurae's back and he starts trying to discreetly get the cuffs off. Tsukauchi continues to pester him about his name, which he continues to dodge around.

"Well, maybe I don't remember my name!" Aurae yelled, remembering the time he was revived by his ghost and being clueless. Tsukauchi looks startled from his answer, it was the truth after all. Theories started to form in the interrogator's head. His eyes scrutinized the vigilante before him.

Before Tsukauchi could ask another question, Aurae breaks free from the restraints and runs to the door. His ghost gets ready to transmat him away while the police officers started to get their weapons out and rushing towards him. Unfortunately, one of them actually makes it to him and grabs him. Panicking, the vigilante tries to use his knife to get the police officer off of himself.

One of the cops shoots him, afraid that the vigilante would kill his comrade. Aurae gets hit and automatically keels over, covering his bleeding wound with his hand. He starts coughing out blood and struggles to breathe. When he disappears, Tsukauchi cursed.

Tsukauchi grabs his walkie talkie. "Vigilante Enigma has escaped interrogation room 3! He's been shot in a lung, I'm not certain if it's grievous enough to kill him. Search around the area immediately, he couldn't have gotten far with that wound!"


End file.
